You Don't Belong Here
by Hieirulesall
Summary: When Severus Snape is turned into a sixteenyear old by Voldemort his life is changed drastically. Will anyone accept him? Will he accept himself? And can he find out how to turn himself back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. Well, I suppose this is my first Harry Potter story, so I'm anxious to hear what you think after you read this.

Anyways this fic is kind of AU. I know this sounds weird, but pretty much in this world Sirius never died. Why? I want Harry to know how his father treated Snape, but at the same time I want Sirius to be able to be in the story. Since I'm against simply bringing him back by a random means, I'm going to just declare this AU and not worry about it.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. (note: I will not repeat this for every chapter, it stands for all of them.)

Chapter 1

"I have finally discovered the spy among our ranks," Voldemort announced.

Severus Snape barely managed to keep his face blank as he heard this announcement. It was newly into the summer and this was only the third Death Eater meeting he'd been called to. Voldemort would surely kill him.

"It is Severus Snape. But, not to worry, you won't die yet Severus, though I have a feeling you'd prefer you had," Voldemort said quietly.

Snape watched as Voldemort flicked his wand slightly and muttered something. He felt his body start to tingle when suddenly his entire head felt like it was going to burst. The pain was nearly unbearable. He let out a scream as his mind started to get fuzzy. Then everything went black.

"He was found outside in heap."

"Do we know what happened to him?"

"He looks so much younger, what could possibly have happened?"

Severus groaned slightly, his whole body felt like it had been run over by hippogriffs…repeatedly. That was weird. What had happened to him? Had his father punished him for something? Was it something Potter and Black did? He remembered going home for summer break after fifth year then everything was a blank.

"Severus?" that voice sounded familiar.

Severus opened his eyes slightly. It looked like Dumbledore was standing over him, he looked different, but it was obviously him. But why was Dumbledore here? And where was here? He sat up slowly and leaned back in the bed. It looked like Professor McGonagall was there too along with several people who looked slightly familiar, but he couldn't place. And Professor McGonagall looked much…older.

"Severus, how are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor Dumbledore? Where am I?" he asked with a suspicious glance around the room

"You don't remember?" it was McGonagall this time.

"Remember? I have never been here before," he declared. What, were they stupid? There was a snort that sounded suspiciously like laughter, but after a quick glare from Dumbledore the person was silent. Why would they be laughing at him? It's not like he could be expected to remember a place he'd never been in.

"Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

What happened? He didn't really know. "How should I know? Now first, where the heck am I?" he asked with his usual sneer.

"You're at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Tell us what you do remember."

Severus wanted to tell the man it was none of his business, but he was rather confused right now so it might be better if he played along. "I remember going home for summer break. I just finished fifth year-"

There was a gasp from somewhere and Dumbledore looked sad. "Severus, how old are you?"

"Sixteen," Severus said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that all that you remember?"

"Yes, well I remember what happened before that, but that's the last I remember….What is the matter?" he snapped with annoyance. What was wrong with the normally calm Dumbledore? The headmaster of his school?

"Well you see Severus, while you may look sixteen you're really much older…" Dumbledore told him what year it was.

"What! Are you crazy or something?" Severus asked in disbelief. "Do I look any older than sixteen to you?"

"No, you look sixteen, but you haven't been for years. Something must have happened that reverted you back to a younger age and you forgot everything that has happened since then…"

Severus sat still for a moment before climbing out of bed quickly causing several people to jump. "So you're saying that everyone I knew before is grown up? That…that…this is crazy! Show me someone who was at school with me," he ordered. This couldn't be happening. Sure he hadn't been too happy with his life, but he certainly didn't want to be randomly placed in a different time period.

"Remus, could you please come closer?" Dumbledore asked one of the people who Severus had thought was familiar. "Severus this is Remus Lupin, I'm sure you remember him…"

"Lupin," Severus muttered, staring at the man before him. It kind of looked like him…a little. Suddenly the man smiled and Severus was sure of it. How had this happened? "What did happen to me, then? What did you do to me!"

"Nothing was done by us Severus. We don't know what happened to you, though we'll be sure to do some research to find out how to fix it," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Are you alright Severus?" Remus asked, steeping forward.

Severus took an involuntary step backwards. Sure, Lupin was probably the best of the Marauders for him to see, but he was still a Marauder. Keeping a calm look on his face and trying to remain calm, Severus sighed. "Fine, Fine. Okay…do you know where my wand is?"

They glanced at each other.

"I won't use it," he scoffed. There was no way he'd be able to stay calm without his wand.

"Here you go Severus," McGonagall said, handing him his wand.

"Yeah…" he fingered his wand nervously. At least he felt safer with it than without it. Much safer actually.

"I imagine you're hungry Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure, whatever…" Truth was Severus doubted he could eat even a little, but he was a Slytherin and he wouldn't show how much this rattled him.

He followed them out of the room and looked around at his surroundings. What a strange place. It had the distinct feeling of a dark wizard's home, much like his own. That had a way of comforting and discomforting him at the same time.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes I believe, Severus. I must leave, but you may talk to Remus if you need anything." With that Dumbledore left and McGonagall went along with him.

Severus eyed Lupin cautiously. They walked into what looked like a kitchen and a dining room. It was like a sea of redheads, there were like five or six throughout the room. There was also a girl with bushy brown hair.

The room went dead silent when everyone saw the boy standing next to Remus. Severus quickly got very annoyed.

"What!" he asked sharply and glared darkly at those around him. They didn't have to stare. They were probably Weasleys, the way they all had red hair and that look about them.

"They know you as an adult, none of them have seen you yet or even know that you were what happened," Remus whispered to him.

Severus was about to snap back when the bushy haired girl stepped over to them. "P-Professor?"

"Professor?" Severus said, confused. They were all staring at him. He wished they'd stop staring at him.

"Remus, is that Professor Snape?" one of the redheads asked, stepping next to the girl.

"Well you see there was an accident-" Remus started.

"I was a professor! What else has stinking happened! I go and live my whole life and I can't even remember it!" Severus turned to glare at Remus. Several of the redheads burst out laughing at this.

"Yes, Severus. You taught Potions," Remus looked up at the others. "Stop it! We're still not sure what happened to him yet. All we know is he had been changed back to the age of sixteen. I expect you all to behave."

Severus scowled and walked over to the table and sat down. This was just perfect.

"How do you not remember anything?" asked the redhead who had asked if it was him.

"It's quite simple. I know nothing of what had happened between now and when I was apparently sixteen. Don't ask stupid questions, Weasley," Severus said with scorn. The boy was most definitely a Weasley.

"I thought you didn't remember anything," the boy accused.

"How stupid do I look? One or five generations ahead, I'd have to be blind not to recognize a Weasley," Severus said with a sneer.

"This is Ron," the girl said stepping forward. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Great, I get stuck in a house with a bunch of Weasleys, a werewolf, and a mudblood," Severus muttered to himself, fully intending them to hear.

"What'd you call her!" half the Weasleys shouted. Ron leapt at him, but Severus jumped back and had his wand out instantly.

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" Severus taunted.

"Severus, that's enough!" Remus said stepping between the two. "You just got here-"

Severus stepped towards the door keeping his eyes on Remus. "Apparently, though according to you I've been here before."

"Yes, but you d-"

"Don't Remember it! You're right I don't! I don't even know what year it is! I haven't the faintest idea if half the people I knew are alive! And I'm certainly not going to take orders from a stinking, Gryffindor Marauder!" Severus ran back through the house, not entirely sure of where he was going. He finally came to a stop in a dead end corridor and sat down against the wall.

He shouldn't have yelled like that in front of all of them. Now he'd shown how freaked out he was. Why hadn't remained calm? Probably because his entire life was so confused and he didn't remember anything. How could he fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think I'd get this much of a response for the first chapter. To Kyer and anyone else who may or may not have wanted it; this fic will not, I repeat, will NOT be SS/HG. Sorry to those who like. Now, Severus was mainly guessing when he called Hermione a mudblood, but he wasproven to be correct by their reaction to his using the name. Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 2

Everyone in the room watched as Severus shouted at Remus and ran. None of them had ever known him to react like that. He was always so calm and cold.

Remus sat down and sighed heavily. "He must be very shaken to have acted like that," he said quietly.

"Well you said he couldn't remember anything. That must be rather unsettling to suddenly be in what he must see as the future," Hermoine said.

"I should have warned you first," Remus mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Remus," Ron told him. "The slimy Slytherin would have said that anyways."

"Ron!" Hermoine reprimanded.

"Come on Hermoine," Fred started.

"Yeah, since he can't remember being an adult…" George continued.

"He's just like any other Slytherin."

"I'm going to look for him," Remus announced, standing up.

"That might not be a good idea Remus. He didn't seem to be too happy with you," Hermoine reminded him.

"But he won't listen to any of you either. Severus probably only stayed in that room for the time he did because he recognized Professor Dumbledore."

"Well, I'll go look."

"Hermoine, he called you a mudblood!" Ron shouted at her. "You can't help him, it's Snape we're talking about!"

"Yes, but he obviously dislikes Remus more than me and I highly doubt any of you would do a good job," Hermoine said, glaring at Ron, Fred, George, and Bill who also happened to be there.

"Maybe you should give him a little bit of time Hermoine," Remus suggested.

"No, I think now would be better." Hermoine left the room leaving the others to stare after her.

"Don't argue with Hermione," Ginny said, speaking up for the first time. "It'll never get any of you anywhere."

Severus sighed as he tried to get his thoughts in order. It was strange, he couldn't remember anything in particular, but some of this seemed familiar.

Why did it seem he knew those people from somewhere? He never remembered ever having seen any of them. This was all so confusing, but he couldn't let them see that. They were probably all stinking Gryffindors, which meant they would make fun of him if he was upset. They all seemed to know him too…

Well, they had said he was a teacher. And he'd taught potions. He wondered if he had made their lives miserable.

Hearing footsteps up ahead, Severus looked up. That mudblood was standing there looking at him.

"Great, it's the mudblood," he muttered. Stupid mudblood.

"That's not very nice, Professor Snape," she told him.

"My name is Severus and do I look like I care?" he asked sarcastically and with a sneer.

"My name is Hermoine Granger. Call me by my name."

"Why should I?"

"If you're going to be here any length of time you'd do better to be nicer."

"So, it's not like it matters. Everyone hated me before and they hate me now." Why did she care. Couldn't she just go away?

"How do you know we hated you before, you don't remember anything?" she asked skeptically.

"I meant everyone at school, but then again it wouldn't have been a long shot for me to guess that people hate me now too," he said, standing up. "I can't remember anything from after I went home at the end of fifth year, so don't ask."

"Nothing? Like you just randomly woke up here?"

"I don't know why I'm telling you this," he commented before starting. "I remember going home for summer break. Then there's this big blank spot before I woke up here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell that more has happened since then, quite a lot more actually. I just can't remember any of what it is. Like about twenty years of my life just disappeared. But it's more than that because not only did I forget anything, but my body is also exactly like it was during summer break; I don't look thirty-something or however old I'm supposed to be."

"Maybe whatever did this to you was designed to make your body go back in age and have you forget…" Hermoine suggested. "Why don't you come down and eat something."

"With the Weasleys?" he asked incredulously.

"You're not worried about me and Remus being there anymore?"

"Well I figure that as an adult he should be better than I remember."

"What could he have done before? Remus is a good-"

"I'm not answering that!" he said quickly and very harshly.

"Well, what about me?"

Severus scowled deeply. "I guess you're not that bad, for a mudblood. My opinion may change, however, as time goes on."

"Well, I'll consider this a good start. Now come on, I'll introduce you to people when we get there," Hermoine told him, leading the way.

Again when they walked in, Severus was greeted with silence. He froze in place when they all looked at him. Hermoine gave him a little push and he took a slow step forward.

"Everybody, this is Severus," Hermoine announced to the quiet room. "Severus, this is Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Bill Weasley along with Mrs. Weasley," Hermoine told him while pointing everybody out.

"Severus, I'm sorry I didn't warn you before," Remus started.

"Save it," Severus said, scowling.

"I think you forgot someone Hermoine," came a slightly annoyed voice from the back.

"Oh yeah, Severus that's Sirius Black," Hermoine started, then stepped back at the look on Severus's face.

Severus's vision narrowed to that one face in the back. Black had a more haunted look about him and he was grown up, but Severus couldn't believe he'd missed him. If Remus was here then obviously one of the others would be too. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing it wasn't James.

"Black," Severus muttered. He'd attack Black right now except for the fact he'd probably be fighting one on eight and Black was an adult now.

"Don't start," Remus said warningly to Sirius. He got up and went over to Severus and looked him over. "Why don't you come sit down Severus?" he suggested, dragging the boy to the opposite end of the table as Sirius.

Severus sat down, but continued to glare at those around him. Hermoine and Remus tried asking him several questions throughout the meal, but he remained quiet. Just because he had to be there didn't mean he was going to be agreeable about it. He ate a little, though probably not as much as he should have.

Once dinner was over with Severus got up and was just at the doorway before he turned to look back. "Lupin where would my room be? Or, where am I going to stay?" he asked. He wouldn't be nice about this.

"You can stay in the room you woke up in," Remus said with a smile.

Severus nodded slightly before continuing out the door. He started up some stairs, he thought this was the right way. Honestly he hadn't been paying much attention at the time. Following the hallway he hit another dead end and turned around.

About a quarter of an hour later Severus had to admit he was lost. The stupid house couldn't be that big could it. It was just a house, not a mansion or a manor. Why hadn't he paid more attention to the stupid hallways?

Turning a corner Severus walked right into someone and fell backwards, sprawled across the floor. A heavy stream of curses came from his mouth when he hit the floor. Looking up he saw that it was Ron Weasley and the twin Weasleys who he'd run into.

"Watch it," he muttered as he picked himself off the floor.

They looked at him surprised. "You walked into us," Ron said.

"Whatever, Weasley," he muttered as he started to walk past them.

"Didn't he say he was going to his room?" asked Fred.

"I believe he did. What are you doing here?" George asked turning his attention towards Severus.

"None of your business," Severus snapped. He started to shove past them when Ron grabbed his shoulder. Severus reacted instantly. He leapt back and had his wand out and pointed at them.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" one of the twins asked.

"Don't do that again, if you value your limbs," Severus warned them.

"Threatening us Slytherin?" Ron sneered.

"You do know there are more of us right?" George asked him.

"So, it's better odds then I usually have," Severus shot at him.

"You aren't allowed to use magic during the summer," Fred said.

"But we are though," George added as he and his twin pulled out their wands.

"Like that'll stop me. I won't bother you though, it's not like you're worth it," Severus said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked angrily.

"Exactly what it sounded like. Why don't you understand? I knew Gryffindors were stupid, but this is sad," Severus scoffed.

"There's nothing wrong with Gryffindors!" Ron shouted.

"Except that they're all muggle and mudblood loving idiots?"

Ron leapt at him, knocking Severus to the ground. Severus while at first slightly surprised fought back quickly. After a short while Severus managed to get on top of Ron. He instantly pointed his wand at the other boy right between the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya peoples. Well, here's the newest chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy to know that some people are actually commenting on it.

Chapter 3

"What are doing!" a shout came from one end of the hall. Severus didn't even look up, if he did then Weasley could attack him again.

Suddenly he was hit with a disarming charm. His wand flew out of his hand as he went flying. Severus yelped as his body slammed into the wall with force. Looking up he saw Sirius and Lupin standing over him, Fred and George were helping Ron up behind them.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked him sharply.

Severus did not answer, but simply stood up while glaring darkly at the two in front of him. There was no way he would answer that.

"Well?"

Severus looked straight into his eyes without backing down. He knew that at least they wouldn't hurt him so he wasn't afraid of anything they might do.

"Severus, why did you attack Ron? Answer the question!" Remus ordered him angrily.

"Why should I?" Severus asked coldly.

"I think you should really be wondering what we're going to do to you," Sirius put in threateningly.

"Oh really?" Severus asked sarcastically. "You're going to hurt me? Not like anything you do can be worse than having to be locked in house with _you_!" This answer was, in fact, completely honest. There was nothing he pictured more nightmarish than being locked in a house with a Sirius Black who was much stronger than him and completely grown. Well…the only thing that could make it worse was if Potter was here, but no one had even mentioned him.

"_Snivellus_," Sirius started warningly. Severus hissed slightly, hearing the name.

"Sirius stop!" Remus ordered quickly. "Severus you can not just attack people because you're mad about being here."

"Not like you'd believe me anyway, idiot Gryffindor," Severus muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned.

"If you're stupid enough to think I would attack three people at once," Severus mumbled quietly.

"Why wouldn't we believe you?" Remus asked going with the previous comment.

"Because the brat Gryffindor would say I was lying!" Severus shot back at him, barely managing to keep from pointing at Ron.

"Tell us anyways."

"Fine, he leapt at me so I fought back. I'm neither defenseless nor stupid, so get along with sending me to my room or something stupid like that."

"I thought you were going to your room before."

"I was."

"So you decided to jump Ron!" Sirius accused, his face clearly very suspicious.

"Whatever you think of me certainly won't change. Now go ahead and drag me there now to get it over with, I'm not afraid of anything either of you two can dish out!" Severus spat.

"Fine, let's go," Remus sighed. As they went forward Severus pretended to trip. When he hit the floor he grabbed his wand which lay forgotten on the floor and stowed it away up his sleeve before he picked himself up. None of them seemed to notice what he'd done and a couple of them snickered at his 'clumsiness.'

Severus smirked at Ron as they walked by. "Nice job Weasley, though you'd do better to get help next time since you obviously can't beat me on your own."

"I had my brothers with me," Ron told him.

"Yeah, but a whole lot of good it did you, huh?"

Ron, Fred and George all looked like they were about to leap at Severus, but they didn't. Severus followed Remus, with Sirius behind him and soon they reached the room he had been in before. Severus felt pretty stupid for not being able to find it. They walked in, but neither of the two adults left.

"You never said what you were doing down there in the first place, it's quite far from here," Remus told him.

Severus never took his eyes off the two as he continued to glare hatefully at them. "I got lost alright! Idiotic house."

Sirius looked like he was about to laugh, but after a quick look from Remus he was silenced.

"Fine. You are to stay in this room, there will be wards placed up to keep you in," Sirius told him. "Don't think we won't know if you try to leave."

"Will it keep others out?"

"No," Sirius answered with a smirk. "Others may enter your room at will, but you will not be able to leave." The two of them left without looking back.

As the door closed Severus heard them putting the wards in place. Once they were done Severus pulled out his wand, it was lucky really that they hadn't seen him getting it. He always felt so vulnerable without it.

He twirled it around in his fingers thoughtfully. Everyone, but those who had been in the house today thought he was an adult. This meant that the Ministry of Magic thought he was an adult. And if the Ministry thought he was an adult, then they wouldn't care if he used any magic. This meant that he could get revenge on them all rather easily since they didn't know he had his wand and probably didn't realize he'd be aloud to use magic.

For some strange reason he felt bad that they all hated him so much. He must have been so horrible to the kids that they didn't even care he couldn't remember them. Well, Severus wouldn't let them get away with making him feel bad. Severus would let no one take advantage of him even if he was vulnerable.

Of course he couldn't use dark spells around these people, they'd probably have a heart attack, but there were other things he could do. First step was to get rid of those wards, since he was from a pureblood house he already knew some slightly advanced things, plus he was going into sixth year. Next was to plan his revenge. Normally he would use potions, but he didn't have any way to make them. This meant he'd have to do something else that was big. Tonight would be perfect since they wouldn't expect anything that soon. Also a little surprise for whoever thought to open his door first…


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's the next chapter. Personally, I found that this chapter was quite fun to write and enjoyable. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 4

Severus awoke the next morning to screaming coming from the hallway. He got out of bed with a very pleased smirk. Placing his wand in the robes he wore, he turned towards the door so that if anyone came in they would think he'd been curious about what happened. Making sure to have that curious look on his face he waited.

"WHAT HAPPENED-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

"WHO DID-"

"SNIVELLUS!"

The door to Severus's room burst open and there was a loud splash as the charm dumped water over the first person to open it from the outside. Sirius Black stood there soaking wet and looking livid.

"Something wrong, Black?" Severus sneered.

"You did it!" Sirius declared walking into the room. Following him came an equally wet Remus Lupin. Next came Ron who had the word 'LOSER' scrawled in bright red across his forehead. And behind him came Fred and George who both had bright green skin and silver hair.

"Did what? Oh, you mean made you all look like idiots? My compliments to the caster, what did happen to you, Black? You only look wet," Severus commented pleasantly.

"Mousetraps! All around my bed, you little runt!"

Severus smirked before bursting out laughing evilly at the sight of them. "I can't believe I managed to get every one of you!" he got out through his laughter. "It's sad that not one of you was smart enough to fix it!"

"Why you little…" Sirius stepped forward and pointed his wand at Severus who was flung against the wall while ropes wrapped themselves around him.

This was not at all amusing to Severus. As he looked into the eyes that were so familiar and yet unfamiliar to him he struggles fiercely, trying to keep the fear out of his eyes.

"Severus, what possessed you-" Remus started.

"What possessed me?" Severus asked with scorn deciding to go on the offensive. "Stop acting like you're my friend or on my side, Lupin! But I will tell you why. Ron got the word 'LOSER' written on his forehead because he _is_ one and he attacked me first, I felt that part was obvious. Those two over there are going to be in Slytherin colors for the next few days because they bothered me and I needed revenge. You, Lupin got drenched with water because _you_ accused me of starting the fight. And you Black," he turned his attention to the one he hated most in the room, "You got attacked by I'd say about ten mousetraps because I hate you!"

They all wore varying expressions of anger as they glared at Severus.

"You just crossed the line Snivellus," Sirius stated as he walked foreword.

"So you're going to attack me while I'm tied up? Not a very Gryffindor thing to do is it? But I suppose if you must…not like it ever bothered you before," he muttered.

"_Accio Severus's wand_," Remus muttered and the wand flew into his hand. "We'll be back later. Sirius untie him," Remus ordered, leaving. The rest followed him out.

Sirius smirked at him before walking away, still dripping, towards the door. As Sirius closed the door behind him without untying him and with a nice parting-smirk, Severus knew he would get very bored very quickly.

"Great," he said sarcastically. This'll be fun, he thought. Those idiots will be here any time to try and bother me. Severus shifted his position, since he was tied, standing up, against the wall there was little chance he could get comfortable.

Well at least he would be able to think, right? They had mentioned that it was probably a spell that changed his age and erased his memories. It was rather annoying that everyone knew him, but he only knew several of the people here and only as children.

What he needed to do was focus on getting them to at least tolerate him. Maybe not trust, but nothing good would come of him going insane from boredom. But, how could he do that? Why should he bother being nice to them anyways?

It had been about three hours since he had been interrogated and left in the room and Severus was beyond annoyed now. He was hungry, bored, and still confused about this house and the people in it. And he still had no idea what to do about the trust issue.

_Pop._

Looking up, the boy was surprised. In the center of the room stood a very old house elf. Severus thought it should be out of work by now, looking at how old it was, but why should he care what others did with their servants?

"Ooh look at the pureblood, all tied up," the elf squealed quietly. It had a strangely…insane look about it.

"You want to make something of it!" Severus yelled at it. He didn't need to be taunted by a house-elf of all things.

"Hello sirs. I is Kreacher. How is sirs doing?" the elf asked him. It then muttered, "My mistress would laugh at such a disgraced pureblood, unable to take care of himself."

"Oh, I'm doing bloody brilliant," Severus said sarcastically. "Shut up you little rat!"

"Can Kreacher help sir?" Kreacher asked while muttering, "Kreacher is not allowed to do anything the pureblood says, Master's orders."

"If you're not allowed to do what I say than why did you ask me?" Severus asked, voice acidic. "Who is your master?"

"Kreacher's master is Sirius Black, he-"

"Of course he is!" Severus was getting really, really annoyed now. "But then that means this is his house. I'm in Black's stinking house! Why does this have to be his house! Get out of here you stupid elf!"

"Kreacher is not allowed to obey….Kreacher will enjoy watching the pureblood squirm."

"I said SHUT UP! What the heck is wrong with you, you senile old freak!"

"There is nothing wrong with Kreacher, sir….Though there is obviously something wrong with him. Poor little pureblood was no match for them. Pity one such as him lost to the mudblood and the blood-traitors."

Severus was struggling as hard as he could against the ropes now, but to no avail. He would teach that elf for laughing at him. For making a mockery of him.

"The pureblood should have seen how Master and the mudblood and the blood traitors laughed. He can't even get away." At that point Kreacher stupidly walked within a foot of Severus. Severus, whose legs had not been tied, kicked the house elf as hard as he could from this position.

There was a loud howl of pain as the elf went flying back. Suddenly Sirius, Ron, Fred, and George bust into the room almost immediately. They were probably listening at the door, thought Severus bitterly.

The scene that greeted them was of Kreacher lying on the floor against the opposite wall, twitching, in obvious pain. Severus, tied to the wall, looked absolutely livid and was still straining to get at the house elf.

Seeing them standing there, Severus made a noticeable effort to calm down. All he said was a muttered, "Bloody house-elf."

"Kreacher, leave the room," Sirius ordered, still watching Severus. "Attacking my house-elf?" Sirius asked once Kreacher left.

"Bloody senile thing deserved it," Severus muttered. "Besides, I'm not the one who sent it into a room ordering it not to obey the one in said room."

"Mrs. Weasley requested me to bring you down to the dining room," Sirius said.

"I'm not hungry, especially not for anything here."

"You'll come anyways."

"Fine! If I'm stuck in this bloody place I may as well not starve," Severus muttered.

Sirius waved his wand and the ropes fell away. "Don't try anything," he threatened,

"You think I'm going to attack you or something? With_out_ a wand?" Severus had thought everyone here was stupid before, but now he was wondering if any of them possessed even a tiny bit of intelligence.

"What about there being more of us?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"I've always fought you with four-to-one odds. For a Gryffindor, you're not very honorable, Black," Severus told him, knowing it would get a reaction.

The four of them looked angry at this statement, but no one said anything. Sirius lead a very disgruntled Severus down to the dining room he had been in before. At the table sat Remus and Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah Severus, Sirius, sit down. You boys leave," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Severus sat down at the opposite end of the table from the three adults who were looking at him. "Is there a point to this or are you just going to sit here staring at me?" Severus asked scathingly after they had been there for about five minutes.

"Severus, we need to talk about your behavior," Remus stated.

"Great so you're going to lecture me about my behavior when you don't understand the half of it," Severus muttered.

"Severus, you can't just go around acting like-"

"Go around acting like…a Slytherin!" Severus finished for him. "I am a Slytherin! There's nothing wrong with it and I'm not going to sit around like a good little boy doing whatever you tell me. I want to know what had happened in my life and the world in general! I want to know where the heck this place is! I want to know! I'm not just some little kid who is randomly staying here, and… You. Are. Not. The. Boss. Of. Me!"

"Severus calm down! I admit this must be confusing for you-"

"Whatever! I won't touch anyone! I won't be mean to the Weasley boys! Just stop pretending you know how I think!" Severus jumped out of his seat halfway through his rant. He was now even paler than usual and looked very distressed and angry.

"Severus you need to calm-"

"No! Leave me alone and I won't do anything more! Don't talk to me and, please, pretend I'm not here!" Severus ran out of the room and slammed the door to the room he was staying in. So upset, he didn't even notice that the plates had been rattling or that the few mirrors in the room had shattered as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to reviewers. I like reading people's reviews, but then again doesn't everybody? And you have no idea how many times I just tried typing the word reviews before I spelled it right! (ignore that) Anyways, here's the newest chapter.

Chapter 5

After running up to his room, Severus sat on his bed miserably. Why was this happening? Why, also, was he acting like this? Never did he allow people to get to him this much. He always had his emotions perfectly in check. Sometimes his anger got to him when he was around blasted James Potter, but never like this. Never at such small things. Lupin hadn't even gotten to say something.

What was also starting to bother him was that the blank spot was becoming bigger. Before it only seemed like a small piece of his memory was missing, but now it was getting to be more like years. Before it had felt like he'd just been moved to a different time period. Now it felt like he had been asleep for years.

He wanted to remember! It was really starting to bother him. Sighing, he started pacing. If only he could turn himself back. There were no spells Severus knew, but there had to be something else…

Potions! He needed to get to a place where he could do research. The only problem was that they would never let him do the proper research. Experiments too, would never be allowed. Severus swore silently.

He looked up when there was a knock on the door. Why would they bother knocking? They hadn't before. It came again. Well he might as well see who it was.

"Enter," Severus said calmly. Most likely it was Lupin, he was the only one Severus could think of who would knock.

It wasn't. It was that mudblood girl.

"Severus, are you alright?" she asked, looking him over.

"Of course, I am. What do want?" he snapped.

"I was going to tell you that there's food if you want it," Hermoine said huffily.

"Good for it," Severus muttered before turning around and pacing once more.

"You need to come and eat."

"No I don't."

"That's ridiculous, you haven't eaten hardly at all since you got here. Now come one, I will drag you if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try," Severus snapped. Then he thought of something. "Would you happen to have any Potions books with you?"

"I might. You haven't really been polite and I'm not sure I want to let you have them."

Severus ground his teeth in frustration. "Fine, if I come to down to eat will you let me borrow it? I won't say anything to anyone."

"That'll get you one book," she told him matter-of-factly.

Severus clenched his hands before calming himself down. "I won't call you a mudblood anymore."

"Maybe….Why do you need it?"

"I'm bored," he half-lied.

"That's it?"

"I was hoping to look up ways to change myself back," Severus answered her. This was really annoying, but if he got changed back along with getting his memories then it would be worth it. He could pretend none of this ever happened.

"Okay, I'll help you then. There's a nice library in this place. I'll take you after we eat and there'll probably be more books there anyways. Now, come!" she ordered and started walking towards the door.

"I'm coming," he grumbled and followed the girl. They walked into the dining room, nobody even seemed to notice them until Mrs. Weasley looked over at the door.

"Oh, you found him Hermoine. You can't just stay in that room all summer Severus, you need to eat," Mrs. Weasley berated him.

Severus sat down, trying to ignore the icy glares coming from the male Weasleys and Sirius. Next to him Hermoine acted as if everything was normal despite the glares directed at Severus. Despite his complaints before that he wasn't hungry, Severus ate quite a lot.

Once the meal was over Severus turned to Hermoine. Pointedly ignoring everyone, he asked, "Now will you take me to the library?"

"Yes, now we can go," Hermoine said with exasperation. They got up and left, not noticing the surprised looks people had. Though it seemed to explain to them why he had even come to eat.

The Black library was very big. Severus glanced along a shelf and whistled.

"What is it?" Hermoine asked curiously.

"Just, some of the Dark Arts books here are really rare. The library in my home has most of these, but I've never even heard of a couple of them. Imagine what's in them," Severus said, but then frowned. "But of course, I'm probably not allowed to look at them."

"Why would you want to?" Hermoine asked, sounding shocked.

"Have you no concept of…never mind. Gryffindors wouldn't be interested in any of it. I'm surprised Black hasn't burned them yet." Severus pulled one out after glancing at the title.

"That had better be a Potions book. We're not here so you can research the dark arts."

"And what if it isn't?" Severus sneered. He opened the book and flicked through a few pages. His head shot up when it was pulled from his hands.

"Then I'll make sure you don't have access to any of these books. We are trying to find a way to turn you back."

"Fine," he grumbled. Taking the book back from her he put it where he had found it. Looking along the shelves he searched until he found the potions section. "Come here. Take out anything that doesn't talk about blood potions in the title."

"Alright," she said, starting to pull books down. "Why? Obviously I'd rather not use a blood potion, but why don't you want to?"

"A blood potion wouldn't help anyways, but mainly because any book that mentions blood in the title is going to spend more time talking about how to get the blood and what kind then it will about the actual potion. The Black's were a dark family. Besides," he said with a smirk. "I doubt there's anything about blood potions here that I don't already know."

"You are obsessed with potions. I mean, obviously you like them since you teach potions, but that borders on obsessive."

"There's nothing obsessive about when it's such an interesting subject," he growled irritably.

They spent a few hours in the library, but after that Severus took a few books and went back to his room. He stayed there, reading throughout most of the rest of the day. But a conflict was inevitable. Sadly it happened before the day was even over.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, new chapter. Wow, I meant to update this a whole lot sooner. Next time won't take so long, I promise.

Chapter 6

Everyone sat around the table, a huge meal was in front of them. Well, almost everyone. It was dinner time and Severus had not come down. Finally Mrs. Weasley requested that someone go and get him.

This was met by much grumbling from those around the table. Hermione offered to go, but none of the others wanted her with him alone. Finally they agreed that Hermione, Sirius, and Ron would go.

When they got to his door Hermione knocked before Sirius could burst in.

"It's either Lupin or the muggle-born and either way I'm not coming!" came Severus's voice from inside.

"Severus, you promised me you'd eat. I helped you get the books you wanted," Hermione told him through the door. Sirius and Ron were all for walking right in but Hermione was in their way.

"I promised I wouldn't call you a 'mudblood' and I said I'd go to lunch! I'm not going down there again and I'm not hungry!" he shouted through the door. His voice sounded slightly angry which was rather confusing since nothing had really happened.

"Snape, open the door or we'll walk right in!" Ron shouted to him.

"Big deal!" came the reply. "Besides, why do you want me! I'd think you'd be happy about the fact that I'm not in there!"

Sirius pulled Hermione back and slammed the door open. Severus was laying on his bed, a book open in front of him. There were two huge stacks of books on the floor. One was considerably smaller than the other.

The three walked into the room and Sirius scowled at the boy in front of him.

"You finished that many already?" Hermione asked, pointing at the small pile. The books were very big.

"Those are the ones I'm done with," he answered, attention never leaving the book in front of him.

"Why are you reading?" Ron asked in confusion. He had been distracted from his annoyance by the fact that someone would read so much when they didn't have to.

"Come down to dinner," Sirius ordered him. "We don't all have time to wait for you."

Severus's body was obviously tense and it seemed that he was trying very hard not to get angry again. "I told you I'm not hungry. I'd prefer to stay here and read if it's all the same to you," he told them coolly.

"What are you looking for?"

"Potions, spells. Personally I'd rather not remain as a teenager if it means everything I knew happened a couple decades ago. I'm sure none of you people like me either way, so it shouldn't matter to you."

"You think you can turn yourself back?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I know I can. If I could find a book with something I didn't already know!" he said in frustration. He tossed the book onto the larger stack and reached out, picking up another book.

"He's got a good point," Ron muttered. "After all, we don't want him to be like this when Harry gets here."

Severus looked up. "There's another person who hates me!"

"It's kind of the other way around. Harry and you…" Hermione trailed off in her explanation as Severus's face suddenly grew very dark. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody, perfect," he muttered. Something about that name seemed to bring up something in his mind, but he couldn't place it. It was weird, a deep sort of hatred.

Sirius glared at him. "You will not go after Harry. He hasn't done anything wrong to you."

"Why would I?" came the incredibly angry question.

"Why does he already hate Harry so much?" Ron asked.

"Not Harry. Just...just make sure leave him alone alright," Sirius told him.

"Why, are they as much of a loser, incapable of protecting themslef as you," Severus said with a sneer.

"Why you little," Sirius stepped forward. "He's got enough to deal with with Voldemort with out you..."

This had an immediate effect. Severus's head snapped up and he leapt to his feet.

"You remember him don't you? I believe he'd just started coming powerful shortly before the time where your memory goes blank," Sirius commented. Ron and Hermione were silent throughout all of this. They'd even backed up as if trying to leave the room.

"He…he…"Severus seemed very shaken. He'd forgotten about that. For some reason that name cause him great mental anguish and anger and fear, but he'd never suffered anything from Voldemort. "Why?" Things suddenly crashed through his mind.

"What's wrong Snivellus?"

"Arg!" Severus gripped his hair and screamed.. It seemed like there were half-memories flooding through his mind. He couldn't see any pictures, but he could feel mixed emotions jolting through him: anger, fear, desperation, and physical pain. They were incredibly strong and they hurt.

Finally they stopped and he collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. His entire body was shaking, his eyes were clenched as tight as he could. Finally he heard voices coming through.

Opening his eyes, Severus saw that he was still and the ground and there were quite a few people surrounding him. Pretty much everyone in the house right now. Picking himself up off the floor, Severus shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Looking down at himself he saw that his body was exactly the same as it had been before, though he was shaking.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Black mentioned…the Dark Lord and it just…" Severus just trailed off. He didn't really remember what had happened, just that now it seemed as if his whole body ached.

"Are you alright now?" Lupin seemed very concerned. "Do you want to eat anything or rest?"

"I'll be fine," he snapped. When he tried to take a step he nearly fell over as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Just fine," Sirius muttered.

"Shut up, Black!" Severus snapped. "I said I was fine." He controlled himself and walked to the door. "I think I'd like to eat," he mumbled quietly.

As he left the room he failed to notice the looks passed by those in it.

"Sirius, you didn't do anything did you?" Remus asked.

"No, he just went rigid when I mentioned Voldemort."

"That doesn't make sense though. He didn't start working for Voldemort until seventh year."

"Well, let's just go make sure he's not doing anything sneaky alright."

They went downstairs and ate. Everyone noticed how withdrawn Severus was. He was quiet and never snapped at anyone once. They were convinced he was alright, however, when he made fun of Ron before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the time it took me to update. I should have it up much sooner, but I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated.

Chapter 7

"Stupid, useless books!" Severus shouted. He flung the book he'd been looking through away from him.

It was no use, he was still far too stressed out to focus on anything. It was now early morning. After leaving the dinner table the previous night he'd gone right to sleep, hoping it would clear his head.

No such luck. His sleep was haunted with vague shadows and reeling emotions of pain and suffering both physical and mental. Now his thoughts kept returning to the dreams as if trying to recall them.

But at the same time he didn't want to remember. They scared him and fear was not one of his favorite emotions.

The world seemed determined to make his life miserable since he got here. Not that his life hadn't been miserable before that. In fact, how did he know that he even wanted his memories? For all he knew his adult life could have been even worse than his childhood. Now that was a scary thought.

As he got off the bed he reached to his robes out of habit only to remember that he didn't have his wand. And that was another thing: his wand. He now felt a desperate need that he was in danger without it. Not that that was unusual, he'd always felt strangely empty without it.

Problem was that there was no way he could get it back. What if someone attacked him? Well, that was easy. If someone attacked him, then he'd be vulnerable and wouldn't have a chance to help himself.

"Why can't this be easy?" he growled. "Because my life has never been easy. Grr. Stop feeling bad for yourself. It's never helped before." He started pacing and muttering under his breath.

When his pacing took him back be the single pile of finished books for the millionth time he kicked it in anger. If he'd had his wand he would have blasted them. But he didn't. The books went flying and he smirked slightly. At least he could still rant without having people stare at him.

After a while Severus realized that he was growing hungry. It had to be around the time Mrs. Weasley would make breakfast right?

But, Severus didn't trust leaving the room. For all he knew it had been trapped for when he opened it. The mudblood would probably come up for him soon (hey, just because he couldn't call her that didn't mean he couldn't think it). But having her come up again would be somewhat embarrassing.

Continuously being forced to eat was bothering him too. Not that he didn't like to eat, it was just that they kept managing to force him and that bothered him.

When nearly half-an-hour had passed Severus finally decided to go out on his own. He'd have to be careful of course.

Severus opened the door slowly, he was surprised that they hadn't re-set the wards after he'd taken them off. He leapt back before it was open fully, but nothing happened. Looking out he made sure that there was nothing visible. It seemed safe enough. He stepped out carefully.

Belatedly he knew he should have never expected visible signs when dealing with a marauder.

Ropes shot out of no where and rapped around him tightly, binding his arms to his sides. He was flipped upside down to hang there.

He struggled, growling in annoyance. This position brought back sharp memories that he very much remembered happening. The time shortly before the end of the year when he'd been fighting with Black and Potter.

No, this was not one of Severus's favorite positions. He kicked his legs to see if he would swing, but it seemed that the ropes were simply to keep his arms together. Deep growls still came from his throat as he tried to loosen the rope.

"Idiot," Severus muttered, "Should have known that something like that was there." He started growling again when the blood rushed to his face. It was giving him a headache.

Finally he heard voices coming. In the back of his mind he wondered how it was possible for his stomach to drop when he was upside down. Anyways the voices were that of Lupin and Black.

"Sirius, you said you told him it was breakfast time," Lupin said to his friend as their voices got closer.

"I told you I went to his room," Black answered in a smug voice.

"What do you mean, Sirius what did…you…DO!" Lupin had finally made it to where he could see Severus.

Sirius started laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yes, highly amusing," Severus snapped. "Very funny indeed. You just wait until I get down!"

"Sirius!" Remus shouted.

"What, you know he deserved it for yesterday?" Sirius found this highly amusing. The look on Snape's face would have been priceless to anyone.

"Severus are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I happen to be quite fine," Severus snapped. "And I admit quite openly that it was absolute idiocy of me not to expect this, but I would rather appreciate if you would _get me down_!"

"Sorry," Remus said and let him down slowly. Sighing as his friend continued laughing.

Snape sneered at Sirius now that he had regained the feeling in body after being upside down for so long.

Severus followed Remus downstairs, determinedly not looking at his enemy. It was for this reason that he did not see Sirius reset several of the charms on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the time it took to post this I meant to do it sooner. Bad me! Anwyas, I know many of you are annoyed at the Sirius in my story. I'd like to point out that a person probably wouldn't have matured while spending twelve years in Azkaban, so while he acts like an adult when it comes to Harry, there's only so mature one can be abotu a person they hate. Severus is still my favorite though he might be in a bit of trouble after this chapter...

Chapter 8

Severus looked through the books in the library disinterestedly. There was no way he was going to be able to find anything useful here. Absolutely nothing useful!

Well, there was a possibility of something that would be helpful. But he needed to be careful about how he went about getting it. What he needed was Dark Arts books.

The Black library probably had tons of ones he's never read. New spells. There had to be something for him to look through. The Dark Arts had always fascinated him and if anything could fix whatever had made him like this, then it was Dark spells.

The only problem was that there was no way these people would let him near dark magic. Well, actually they had. Hermione hadn't come with him to the library this time, which meant that there was no one else around.

No one else was around to see him grab one of the books and go to his room. Maybe, if he took two other books to put on either side of it, then they wouldn't see it either. If only he could be sure. There wasn't much of a chance that he'd get hurt if he was caught, but there was a chance of being locked somewhere 24-7.

Well, he was going to take that chance. There was no way he'd pass up the option of being alone in this library. Walking over to the section with the darker books he looked through them until he could find something useful. Finally he picked one out. Grabbing two of the books that he'd already read, but would seem important to anyone else, he headed of the library.

Severus did not rush, nor go slowly. He had to look normal. Which he must of since he passed Lupin and the older man just nodded slightly. Severus smirked once he was too far away to be seen.

He got to his door and looked at it curiously. Would Black's charm have reset itself after this morning? That was possible. What would it sense though? A specific person or just weight sensors? Most likely weight sensors. Whenever there was weight on that spot it would activate.

Severus took one of the book he didn't want to read and let it drop on the floor in front of his room. Nothing happened. Well, maybe Black's charm didn't reset.

Severus would never go towards his door again without flinching. As ropes came out of nowhere once more and bound him tightly he swore loudly. He dropped the two books so that the dark one was on the bottom just before he was flipped over.

"Idiot," Severus muttered. "I am an absolute idiot." He swore in his head as fiercely as he could, thoughts practically screaming.

This was not good. It was absolutely not good. Now aside from looking like a complete fool he was going to get caught.

"That has got to be the most asinine thing I have ever done," he said angrily. "I fell for the same thing twice."

If Severus had been close enough to the wall he would have been smashing his head into it. Hard. Until he either got a concussion or literally smashed his head open.

Unluckily, or rather luckily, enough there was no way he could reach the wall. And there was the fact that he could hardly move at all. He wondered who would find him there. No matter who it was he would look incredibly stupid. As long as it wasn't Black he would probably be okay.

There was a quiet popping sound nearby and Severus looked to see Kreacher there. The ugly old house elf looked even older and uglier when you were looking at him upside down.

"What a strange and awful pureblood, this thing is," the thing mumbled. "Maybe Kreacher should tell stupid master."

"You little rat thing. Get over here and I'll show you what you should do!" Severus said angrily.

"This is the one that kicked Kreacher, it is," Kreacher mumbled. "Kreacher is going to go and tell master now, that way master can laugh at the pureblood." The old house elf left with a pop.

Severus let out a very uncharacteristic groan. Just perfect. Now he was reassured Black would be there to see him. Could things get any worse? Probably. Hopefully they wouldn't.

In a few minutes Black came striding smugly down the hallway. His smirk was wide and almost evil looking. If Severus didn't have a headache from the blood that rushed to his head he might have been more worried.

"Hello Snivellus," Sirius greeted.

"Oh, hello Black, fancy seeing you here," Severus said in a growl. "You look even uglier than usual from this position."

"Nice try Snivellus."

"Best I can come up with at the moment. I'm getting kind of dizzy now," Severus said in an annoyed voice.

"Ask nicely and I'll let you down."

"In your dreams."

"Fine then, don't come down. It's rather sad that you always seem to end up in this position," he commented.

"Shut up!"

"No, I don't think I will," Sirius said. He looked around for a second and spotted the books lying on the floor. "What are these, more books to turn you back?" he picked them up.

Severus could only close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Sirius put the first one down and his eyes widened considerably when he saw what the second one was. "You are dead," he whispered quietly. "Do you know what this is? Well, of course you do, that's why you took it. You…are…dead."

Severus cringed slightly at the tone in his voice and didn't even open his eyes.

"Dumbledore said that this probably wouldn't happen since you'd be worried about being in a new time. And Remus said not to worry about it."

Sirius flipped Severus over and floated him down the hall. The boy remained tied up, but at least he wasn't upside down. But, still, Severus couldn't shake the feeling of being lead to be hanged.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, I updated! Woohoo! Um...yeah...anyways...I'm sorry about the lond wait. I wasn't really all too sure how to write this chapter and I'm not positive it came out all that good, so your reviews would be very much appreciated. Anyways...um...here it is!

Chapter 9

Severus sat in a chair. Actually…he was tied to a chair. If Severus wasn't quite so angry he would have asked Black if he had some sort of a thing about tying people up. But, of course, the Slytherin knew that that would not be a smart comment to make right now. And besides, he needed to control his temper.

You'd think he'd actually been trying to use some of the spells in the stupid book. Not that he could have even if he'd been planning on it. Because, if one would recall, he didn't have his wand! It's not like he was some dark wizard out to take over the world and kill people.

Heh, Severus mentally smirked at that one, after all, he'd definitely considered it. All the power he would gain, and he'd be able to get back at Potter. That was one of his main drives towards becoming a dark wizard…not that he didn't already know quite a few dark spells; the subject did fascinate him. But at this point, he really saw no need to completely surrender himself to them.

"Are you even listening!" Black snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Severus asked innocently.

"Sirius…" Remus said warningly. "Severus, you must know that any studying of the dark arts in this building will be prohibited." His tone was very serious and he seemed to be holding in anger.

"I don't believe that was ever specified. In fact, I don't believe I was told anything besides 'You can't just attack people because you're in a bad mood.'" The Slytherin's voice was mocking.

"Don't play like that," Remus told him, "We know as well as you do that you are far more intelligent than that." When Sirius opened his mouth with a smirk, the look given to him by the werewolf effectively closed it.

"Never used to believe that," Severus muttered angrily. He looked up when the door opened to reveal Molly Weasley, looking somewhat flustered.

"Dumbledore says he's coming. He had already made free time today to stop by, so now is as good a time as any."

"Good," Sirius said curtly. "It's a good thing we found you before you could start getting into the book. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd already read it…"

"Only half," was the cocky answer he received from the boy tied to the chair. "And that was several years ago, I never did have the chance to finish it." No doubt they'd be surprised he'd been studying the dark arts since he was that young. The Weasley woman's eyes widened slightly, though neither Black nor Lupin looked surprised.

The room remained quiet for a while. Tension was thick as glares continued to pass between Severus and Sirius. Finally the door opened and Dumbledore walked in.

"There you are, Dumbledore," Sirius said. "Molly already told you what we found?"

"Yes. I think what we need to do right now is explain to Severus more of what has happened since the time he last remembers, after all, it is why this is most important," the old wizard's voice was very stern. "Good morning Severus."

Head cocking slightly to the side, Severus's frown grew. When he spoke, his voice was cold, "Where have you been lately? You were never this busy before." Even to Severus his voice sounded angry and accusing.

But he didn't really have anything against the headmaster, never hated him or been annoyed. Yet, there was something now that made him wonder why the headmaster hadn't been there lately. Didn't he care anymore? Anymore? Where had that come from? Severus had never had a special connection with the man, why did he feel angry now, simply because he hadn't been around. He felt kind of sad too. Yet, also, rising to the forefront, the interest as to what kept the headmaster so busy.

"Well, I'll have to start at the beginning. The main story starts shortly after the point where your memory ends. It was around then when…" Dumbledore stopped when Remus made hands waving motions at him.

The werewolf ran over and whispered in his ear, "The last time one of us said Voldemort's name it caused him a lot of mental pain. I know you always say his name, but it might be best not to until after Severus understands what happened…"

The headmaster nodded. It went against his usual set of mind, but Remus had a point. It would do them no good if Severus got hurt halfway through the explanation, so for this he would make an exception. "It was around your sixth year when the dark lord's power increased greatly. He started gathering followers to his side. The youngest were in their seventh year. In the summer before seventh year…you too took the mark."

"I…I what?" Severus asked mouth agape. "You…I…what happened? I've been…well, I didn't have a reason to join yet…" Ahh! He'd almost spit out that he'd been considering it.

"You did, it was probably one of the biggest mistakes of your life. You realized this, not too long after. You came to me for help and a way out. We made a deal, I will not get into the details here, nor as to why I chose to trust it, but you did come to me. It was decided that you would spy for the light and would stay at Hogwarts and teach during the school years. The war ended some time after that.

"Not two years ago, he was revived through means I will also not be discussing. But he did come back. We are now fighting a war against him that threatens to be even more devastating than the first. That is why I have been so busy, I am sorry I have not been able to come here."

"He's the one who did this to me isn't he?" Severus asked. It made perfect sense in his mind, after all, they still hadn't told him how exactly this happened and it explained why he'd had that reaction to hearing his name. Also, "If he was the one who did this to me, then it only makes sense that a spell of a similar type would be needed to change me back."

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "We will not have anyone practicing the dark arts here for any reason. I have told you this Severus because it's important you know all that's been going on. But, my answer is the same, you are not to use any of the dark arts while you are here."

"Not like I can practice any arts," Severus muttered.

"Now, I believe it's time for dinner!" Dumbledore said cheerfully, completely ignoring Severus's comment.

"Yes, it is," Molly said, standing up. She turned her attention towards Remus, "And you had better eat your fill tonight Remus, none of this, I really don't eat that much. Tonight's the full moon and you need to eat so you're not too tired in the morning."

"Full moon?" Severus's voice was shaky. He looked at Remus and felt his eyes widen. As much as he tried to act like he didn't care, the werewolf still scared him.

"What's the matter Severus, not still scared 'cause of that little…owe!" Sirius mocked, only to be whacked over the head by his friend.

"It's your fault he even knows what I am," Remus said accusingly. "And it wasn't as if you simply told him about either!"

"Sorry," Sirius said quietly. It was obviously more about that fact that he could have gotten Remus locked away though, than because he was sad Severus could have gotten hurt.

"Enough, you two. Come eat!" at Molly's order they went to the table which soon became filled with Weasleys and any other Order members who happened to be there at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! I got this chapter out much sooner than the last I'm glad so many people read the last, I'll try not to let it take that long again...

Chapter 10

Severus stalked angrily through the halls. For some reason he could not get rid of the anger that was raging in him. Stupid Gryffindors. The lot of them! He already hated Black for being such an overbearing, bullying jerk and Remus he hated for making him afraid and for being friends with the rest of them.

And now Dumbledore goes and acts as if all they'd done wrong was not tell him about his life! Why did everything always end up like this! He supposed he should expect something like this by now. After all, Gryffindors had been making his life complete torture since he'd first met them.

The young Slytherin had decided to vent his anger now, while it was still not quite dark out. The second it became night, he would be up in his room. No, he would not be hiding! He would be…um…pre-paring? Fine! So maybe he would be hiding, but he wasn't a fool, there was no way he was going to sit out in the hall with Lupin turned into a wolf!

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him. Spinning around he realized that the voices were coming through the door to what he thought was the living room. His pacing had taken him back and forth down the few halls he actually knew, but he must have missed people entering.

A voice spoke up and he recognized it as Black's. There was a growl of annoyance before a smirk took its place. Slipping next to the door, Severus listened quietly and found he could hear what was being said as long as he didn't let his thoughts distract him.

"But he's!" it was Black's voice.

"He is on our side Sirius," Lupin said calmly. "Severus is not a Death Eater right now, and you can't go on treating him like you are still a child."

"He's going to become a Death Eater. And even if the normal Snape is on our side, this is the version of him as a kid. The kid who, let me remind you, became a Death Eater! That was less than a year after the time he remembers."

"Sirius, calm down. I do not believe Severus will make that choice again. This is not the life he led before, and I am hoping we can find a cure to this spell before the new term starts," it was Dumbledore's voice this time, Severus realized.

"Before the new term? I didn't even know you were working on a solution…"

"I have been going through some of my older books in the few times I have free. Filius (Flitwick, if you didn't already know) has also been searching in his spare time, though he doesn't have much."

"None of do," Remus put in. "But Severus is one of our most valuable members…without his spying, we'll be at a great disadvantage. And even if he didn't spy, his intelligence in other situations has been a lot of help."

"I'm not just having a go at him this time but…how do we know Voldemort didn't do this to him, in an attempt to regain his loyalty by using the younger version…" Sirius said. This time he sounded serious and not quite so accusing.

Out in the hallway Severus growled. They were talking so much about this war and what he had done for them. This explained why they were treating him so weird…they were afraid he would run off and become a Death Eater like he apparently had before! Then again…he was so unappreciated here, if Voldemort truly wanted him. Although, there was no real reason to…his life wasn't bad enough for him to truly desire that way out…

It had remained silent in the room, it seemed Remus and Dumbledore were actually taking this seriously. Finally Dumbledore spoke, "That is possible. Voldemort usually…well, actually I don't believe anyone has ever betrayed the dark lord in this manner before. There have been those who left and were killed when they finally realized what he is like, but no one has ever turned and become spy…"

"This might be his way of getting back at Severus," Remus said with a glare directed towards his friend. "Severus's life was not pleasant, He may be trying to make him relive that past…"

"That is also an interesting idea…" Dumbledore was quiet for a while. "The new term starts in less than a month. If we have not found a cure by then, I'm placing Severus in the sixth year class as that is where he left off," the wizard raised a hand when Sirius seemed like he was about to protest. "There is no point in forcing him to stay here and I believe it may do him some good to be with Slytherins who are more…"

"Loyal to their own house," Remus supplied. "I don't believe anyone in Slytherin ever stood up for him while we were young. As much as I hate to say it, Malfoy might be good for him…"

Sirius shuddered, "Do you know what that would mean for the rest!"

"Sirius, you are not in school there anymore, so it should not matter which house has an advantage. And Harry has friends of his own. Besides," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Remus will be teaching again this year, so I'm sure Harry will be fine. I will be there as well this year, and I do not intend on being absent from the school for one moment, while the children are at risk from this war."

"Alright," Sirius finally conceded.

They started talking about something else, with the name Harry mentioned several times, but Severus didn't hear that, he was having a hard time keeping his balance. He might have to go to school! They didn't think they'd be able to find a cure before then! He'd have to go to school! There was a Malfoy there! He…had…to…go…to…school!

That was not on Severus's list of things he wanted to do right now. With the place being swarmed by stinking Weasleys and Lupin teaching…something…there was no way he wanted to go! There wouldn't even be anyone there that he knew. Which while that was no crying shame, he certainly didn't want to go to a Hogwarts twenty years in the future!

It took him several minutes before he calmed down enough to think logically. There was no sense thinking about that now. Hopefully he'd be able to find a way to turn himself back long before any of this became a problem. Besides, it was getting late and he needed to get to his room to… NO! He was not going to hide! He was going to…do…something!

Severus quickly headed to his room. His mind was reeling from what he'd heard, but at least he knew a bit more of what was going on…


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter...new chapter...new chapter chapter chapter! Whee! Okay, I got another chaoter out and this one didn't take all that long. Well, I hope you enjoy, I know some people have been waiting for this, and trust me this conflict won't end here. o.o;

Chapter 11

The next two weeks passed by without much happening. Since the incident Dumbledore, Severus rarely left his room unless someone actually came to get him and opened the door. The main reason for this was that he did not want ropes to spring out of no where and tie him up, he was tired of being laughed at. He was also tired of being around these people, he was beginning to develop a hatred for them even when they didn't do anything. He could never, of course, gain a hatred large enough to rival his hatred of Potter, but still…

And he hadn't been given his wand back yet and that bothered him to no end.

The only times he did leave his room were when he'd visit the library. He had gone through most of the potions books if-not-all and had looked at many different charm and curse books. Nothing seemed to have any information that could help him at all.

In fact he was in the library just now. He read silently and quickly. If there was anything, then he would have found it. Putting the book he was looking at away, Severus wondered what was happening. He could hear loud, excited voices drifting through the door.

Probably that stupid friend of theirs was here. He wondered why they had thought he would attack the person. Black had been very protective of him. But all Severus knew about the person was that his first name was Harry.

Well, now was as good a time as any to find out. None of these books would help him at all anyways. Leaving the room carefully, he would never make that mistake again, he went down to the kitchen to where the commotion was coming from.

He heard talking from inside. "Oh, by the way Harry. About Professor Snape…" Severus walked in then, just as Lupin was talking.

The effect was instant. Harry started in surprise, but Severus he, well…

Severus felt his entire body go rigid. His vision narrowed completely to the person in front of him and seemed to go red as well. Blood red. In front of him…was Potter.

If Severus hadn't hated James so much he might have realized the boy's eyes were different, he had after all stared into them many a time. As it was, that thought never came close to crossing his mind. Even he wasn't entirely aware of what happened next.

All he knew was that the next second he was being dragged forcefully off of a very surprised looking Harry. His lips were curled into a snarl and he struggled viciously against those holding him back.

Finally Sirius cast a spell that tied him to a chair. The others helped Harry to his feet. The Weasleys and Sirius all seemed vary angry. Harry seemed rather confused and was looking at him strangely and Remus had a very sad look on his face.

"I told you not to attack him!" Sirius shouted. "You will not attack Harry or anyone in this household again!"

Severus barely heard him. He was still trying to get control of him mind and figure out what was going on. Shouldn't Potter have been the same age as Lupin and Black? But they kept calling him Harry, so this couldn't be Potter, but… It was always possible, but why did he look so much alike?

"Sirius, stop," Remus finally told him. "I don't think Severus even knows who Harry is and Harry needs to know what happened." His attention turned towards the latter. "You see Harry, Professor Snape was turned into a sixteen-year-old with all only the memories he had at the end of is fifth year."

"Oh," Harry seemed to understand instantly. His face seemed sad too now. He looked a little angry, but not as much as his friends seemed to expect.

"Don't you get it Harry! Snape just attacked you for no good reason!" Ron shouted, sending a murderous glare towards Severus.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said in annoyance. "But he didn't know it was me."

"Severus, this isn't James," Remus told him. "It's his son, Harry Potter."

Severus took this in slowly. Things were starting to make sense. This explained a lot. Now he was angry. What at, he didn't know, but it coursed its way through him. His breath was very rapid and he was trying hard not to start hyperventilating.

"You see, James died about fifteen years ago," Remus told him.

"Well, at least I know that I out-lived him," Severus snapped, looking away from the group.

Both Harry and Sirius became incredibly angry at this remark. They both advanced slightly.

"Oh go ahead and attack a tied up and wand less person," Severus said scathingly. Harry stopped at this with a strange expression on his face. Sirius didn't seem to care, but Remus stopped him.

"You kids get out," he ordered. They all obeyed though there were several more glares sent over their shoulders. "Severus, you need to find a way to calm your anger. I know what we did to you wasn't fair, but we won't allow you to take it out on Harry."

"Also, Dumbledore wanted us to inform you, that since we don't know how to change you back that you will be attending school with the others when it starts in a week," Sirius told him. A smirk appeared on his face at the look of absolute horror on Severus's face.

"No! I am not going to school!" he shouted. There was no way he could go. How could this happen? He'd been trying to find a cure, but couldn't. "I am not supposed to be a child, I don't have to go to school!"

"Severus, it's Dumbledore's orders. He says that you will be placed with the other sixth year Slytherins," after Remus said this, the two walked out of the room. Without untying him.

"Great," he muttered. "I guess I'll just sit here then! No need to worry!"

This was the fourth or fifth time he'd been tied up. He'd only been here about three weeks! Well, if he based this off of the last couple of times then he could resign himself to a long wait…


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the reviews everybody, they're really very helpful.

I implied that Severus liked Lily last chapter? I don't think I did. In fact I never mentioned her... If I did, tell me where, for I did not mean to imply anything of the sort.

Also, I know many of you hate Sirius in my story. I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm trying to stay in character, but I'm not too sure how that's going. I do think that Sirius would have been like this to Snape if it had ever happened, especially since he sees this as the Snape that became a Death Eater and went and killed people. Well, whatever, here's the next chapter, not too much happening here, but it will get better next chapter.

Chapter 12

Severus was going to hurt someone. Badly. He was still tied up and it had been over an hour. This was the dining room for crying out loud! Where was everybody! They were just not here! And he was tired of getting tied up!

"As soon as I get my wand back, I'm going to find a charm that makes it impossible for ropes to touch me," Severus grumbled angrily. Even talking to himself was better than thinking about what awaited him. He'd have to go to school. To school! He did not want to go to school! "Stop thinking about!"

His head shot up when he heard running outside the door. It opened and a person ran in, shutting the door quickly without looking inside. Severus recognized it as Harry and felt anger rise into him. Potter!

"Snape?" Harry seemed shocked to see him tied up there.

"I would think if I'd taught you, you at least know what I looked like. I'm not that different looking…I think…" Severus trailed off. What was he supposed to look like? He knew his body had been changed to when he was a teenager, but what was it supposed to look like?

"How much do you remember?" Harry said curiously.

"In case you don't remember, Lupin mentioned to you before that I only remember just after the end of my fifth year," Severus snapped irritably. Boy did he hate Potter. Both of them. He could hardly even see a difference between this one and the one he knew except the eyes, they had a different look in them, not quite so vicious.

"Oh…what are you doing?"

"I would have though that was fairly obvious! How stupid are you?"

"I'm not the one who attacked a person for no reason. While I'm sure you thought I was my dad, I can't believe you of all people don't know the difference." Yeah, Severus could definitely see something different in this Potter's eyes aside from the color, but it still didn't matter.

"Not my fault. I didn't even know Potter had a stinking kid, let alone that he would be here and look exactly like him," Severus snorted. The Slytherin glared viciously at the boy in front of him. He looked so much like Potter and it was all he could do to keep himself from pulling against the ropes at him.

Harry looked at him for a moment before a look of horror crossed his face. "Wait, you're not going to school with us are you?"

"Apparently, if I am not able to find a cure for myself, I'll be stuck going. Like I want to see what idiots have cropped up in the future. And before you ask, I'm in the Slytherin sixth year group…know any of them?" Severus asked maliciously. Now it was time to see how the Slytherins were fairing in this generation. He assumed of course that Potter was in Gryffindor, after all, what else would he be in?

Harry twitched. He seemed to be remembering who exactly he was talking to and a dark look came to his face. "I'm not going to talk about them. Especially not to you."

"Oh come on Potter, don't you at least want to tell me their names?" Severus asked smoothly, though his tone carried every hint of mocking. "They didn't beat you too much did they?"

Harry growled slightly and he seemed quite angry at this point. "Well if you're referring to the house cup, than we Gryffindors have won that every year since I started at Hogwarts. But if you're talking about grades, then Hermione is the smartest person in the sixth year."

Figures. Severus twitched in aggravation and anger at Potter's cocky tone. He'd show him who was better! …if he wasn't tied to a stinking chair!

They stood/sat there in silence for a while. Every once in while Harry would glance apprehensively at the door and then at Severus as if trying to decide which was worse.

"I'd untie you if I didn't think you would attack me the second I turned my back," Harry finally stated after he heard people running by outside.

"So you do have at least some level of intelligence," Severus sneered. "Well, don't let this dilemma confuse your decidedly small brain Potter, I can find my own way out."

Harry glared back at the teen in front of him. "If you could have done that then why were you sitting in here for what was likely hours before I came in? I highly doubt you just sat here because you liked the view."

"And I'm sure someone like you is bound to have more to do than stand here and annoy the crap out of me with your presence. After all, didn't they say you were…famous or something like that?" Whenever they'd mentioned some 'boy-who-lived' they always said Harry, never his last name.

"Why do you think I came in here?" Harry asked coldly.

Severus snorted again and glared at Potter. It was really starting to infuriate him the way Potter just stood there. If he really was his father's son he probably would have cursed him by now and been done with it. Or he could just be trying to annoy him by being here.

"If I let you out, you have to promise not to attack me. Otherwise I'm sure you don't want the embarrassment of being found here by everyone else," Harry offered. His voice had lost that sad tone it had earlier when he'd first seen Snape. Now he looked rather annoyed at him.

"I don't need your help!"

"That's not what it looks like to me. You're tied to a chair and if I had my wand you'd be quite helpless, not that I'd do anything…" Harry looked thoughtful. Severus looked furious.

How dare that cocky little-! He'd show him. Severus struggled against the rope, causing the chair to shake and rock. He kicked viciously and barely held back a yelp as one of his legs slammed into the front, left leg of the chair. The effect was instantaneous.

His foot knocked the leg out from under the chair which lurched forward. Severus landed on his face with the chair on top of him. "Ouch! Damnit!" Struggling, he managed to flip the chair on it's back, but the entire thing seemed rather wobbly after that.

Harry seemed to be having a hard time holding in laughter. He walked over to Severus and pulled on one part of the rope causing the knot to come undone. He then proceeded to leave the room with a look of vicious satisfaction on his face.

Severus shook his head in confusion as he managed to pull himself out of the now-in-pieces chair. Rubbing his head, which now hurt quite a bit, he tried to calm down. Potter would get what was coming to him for that. Well, once they were in school. And there was one good thing about going to school. He'd most definitely get his wand back.


	13. Chapter 13

Muahaha! Another chapter! And this one not all that far after the last. I know many of you are annoyed with how the other characters are acting, but be assured thattheir attitudesmight start to change after this chapter. But never fear! Severus's stay at Grimmauld(sp?) Place isn't over yet! (insert evil cackling here)

Chapter 13

If Severus had been able to control his anger he might have been having a better time. As it was his mind kept running circles around itself and it only served to make things worse.

Why did everyone act like he was evil! He'd done hardly anything wrong this entire time, all he'd been trying to do was get himself back to normal! But all they did was accuse him of doing stuff wrong and Black had tied him up several times since he'd been here! Everyone always stood up for the Gryffindors!

And you'd think he'd expect that by now, huh? After all, he'd been at Hogwarts for five years, plenty of time to know that people always believed the Gryffs over the Snakes. Why couldn't he just get used to being treated like this!

And now blasted Potter was here! Some kind of hero who everyone loved! He had just as many friends as his idiotic father had, except Black was here now and AHH! He couldn't take it!

The young Slytherin switched back and forth between being angry at himself and at everyone around him. It was as if the walls were closing in and he just couldn't take it. Potter had only arrived yesterday and simply having him around was putting Severus on edge like he'd never imagined.

Right now it was dinner time. He was sitting darkly, like a shadow at the end of the table. Everyone completely ignored him and acted as if he wasn't there. Normally Severus would have appreciated this fact, but now it only served to irritate him.

He got up from his seat abruptly, though no one else seemed to notice it. It was then a mocking voice he hated spoke up.

"Going somewhere Snivellus?" Sirius asked him quietly.

"I don't think I have to tell you that," Severus whispered, voice laced with anger.

"I think you do. Since we can't tell if you're really good right now you'll tell me where you're going."

"I don't care what the hell you think I have to do, but-"

"Going to hex me? You don't have your wand and even if you did there's no way you could ever beat me at anything."

"I'm getting out of this stupid room full of you stupid Gryffs," he growled. He needed to calm down, he couldn't let Black provoke him like this…

"If we're so stupid, why did we always beat you in classes? Why is it we always won?"

Severus's vision seemed to go red with anger. In the background he thought he might have heard a glass shatter.

"I will not lose to you again, I'm going to become more powerful than you could ever be!" Severus declared, voice hot with fury.

"And how is that? Are you planning on turning to the dark arts again, we all know how well that worked the last-" Sirius was cut off from a shout behind him.

"Shut up!" To everyone's surprise it was Harry on his feet, face dark with anger. By this point everything breakable in the room had shattered, whether from Severus or Harry. "You said last year you were sorry it happened! You said that you were wrong to do stuff like this!"

"Harry, he's not-"

"How do we know you're not the reason he became evil!"

"I don't need you to defend me Potter! Shut up and mind your own business!" Severus screamed at him. "You don't have a clue about anything I think!"

By now everyone in the room was on their feet, but no one was exactly sure what to do.

"He shouldn't treat you like this! I want it to stop!" Harry shouted back. His anger seemed to be growing just as rapidly as Severus's was.

"I don't care what you think of me or of what he'd doing, back off!"

This made Harry even angrier and his eyes were like fire as he looked at the Slytherin. "I would think it was obvious how much you need my help! You'd think you learned that the last time!" Harry's anger was now directed entirely towards Severus.

"Shut up! I will never need your help! I'll never need anyone's help! SHUT! UP!" Everything in the room seemed to going flying backwards away from Severus. His eyes were clenched tight as he let out the emotion that had been building up inside of him since he'd first woken up to find himself in the future.

It was as if an explosion had occurred within him. Everything seemed to push outwards. Everything seemed to slow down before it sped back up. Severus's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed forwards. His body hit the ground with a thud while everyone else found themselves able to move again.

The younger Weasley's there all looked rather fearful, as did Hermione. Harry seemed ready to collapse, though he found the strength to remain standing when Remus ran over and helped him.

"You can't treat him like that," Harry whispered to Sirius who had seemed rather shocked and speechless since Harry's first outburst. "You told me you had grown up and and that you weren't like that anymore."

Sirius looked away. He seemed reluctant to speak, as if anything he said would make the situation worse, which, it probably would.

This had not been a good day. And with the school year coming closer and the war growing, good days were all they could afford. Severus was brought to his room and nobody seemed willing to talk. There was no need to.

AN: I was worried this chapter may have been over-dramatised. Any thoughts?


	14. Chapter 14

Another new chapter that didn't take too long! I'm really getting into this story now, so I hope I won't end up leaving it again for as long as I did. Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, anywho, not much else to say really.

Note: To one of the reviews, I have already stated that this fic is not andwill not become SS/HG. I don't have anything against the pairing, but Ihardly evereven read it, let alone write.

Chapter 14

Everything was fuzzy. As if he'd gotten drunk and was just now waking up. Except his head didn't hurt and he knew that it was impossible for that to have happened. So why did it feel like he'd been run over by hippogriffs? Or did it feel like that? Not really. Maybe he was just kind of stiff.

Severus struggled to move and to remember what had happened before he'd fallen asleep or unconscious or whatever had happened. He remembered…being angry. Really angry and a lot of wind and…and…

Suddenly the events of before came rushing back to Severus like a train. It renewed the anger he had felt before, though not to quite the same intensity. They'd gotten him really, really angry and they had seen the effects of it as well. Severus rarely ever got that angry. James Potter was the only one to have ever gotten him quite that mad before, and even then the other boy hadn't been around long enough to actually see the effects.

The Slytherin had always managed to keep a much tighter hold on his temper. But just being here was so…ARG! He just couldn't describe how much he didn't want to be here. But then again, there wasn't any place else he'd rather be either. He certainly didn't want to go back to his own time.

No, Severus corrected himself. It wasn't that this wasn't his time, it was that he didn't remember any of it. He had not been put into the future, he had lost his memory. And been turned into a stinking sixteen year old! He did not want this! But once again, there was no place else he'd rather be even if he could get there.

After several minutes of following this same circle of thoughts, Severus resolved to think about it later and forced himself to get up. He was in his own room. He wondered what time it was. It had been dinner time when he'd nearly blown the dining room apart, but who knew how long he'd been sleeping.

Blew the dining room apart. Severus snickered as he forced himself to get up. That would have served them right if he had managed to destroy that part of the house. However he sadly had to admit to himself that any damage he may have done could have been cured with a simple spell.

And speaking of spells. This would serve them right, he had done magic even without his wand. Admittedly it wasn't done purposely, nor was it controlled, but it was still magic. He wondered of there were ways making it so he could do wandless magic all the time. Well, that was a thought for another time, especially if it meant that he dropped unconscious afterwards.

Dressing before exiting his room, Severus tread cautiously. There was no way for him to know what everyone else thought of what had happened and he needed to find out some things. The first of which was how long he'd been sleeping.

But before he made it down to the kitchen, his destination, he ran smack into someone he really didn't want to see, yet had wanted to at the same time. Harry Potter. They both leapt back at the same time, though Severus's face had quickly become angry.

"Potter," Severus hissed.

"Hello Snape," Harry said back normally. It was as if he was trying to spite him be acting normal!

Severus shoved Harry viciously away from him. Anger immediately shot into the Gryffindors face. "I told you I don't need your help," Severus told him, voice dangerously quiet.

"You expect me to just sit by quietly while he goes and-" Harry looked affronted.

"Oh, I get it, you were being noble. Can't stand to see other people bullied, is that it? Or maybe you though I'd owe you or something," Severus sneered. Whatever Potter's original intentions had been, he would make it perfectly clear that they weren't appreciated.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that someone might not enjoy watching other people get bullied? That there might be just one person who would stand up for…" Harry trailed off at the look of incredulity on Severus's face.

If other people wouldn't hear Severus would have screamed that it was because no one had ever stood up for him. If no one would know Severus would have shouted that it was because ideals like that were useless and empty in the real world. If Severus were alone he would have whispered that people only made such choices for their friends and those they cared for and Severus had no one like that. But Severus was not alone. So his reply was an icy glare that was cold enough to freeze hell.

"I don't need you to stand up for me. I don't want you to stand up for me. And if you ever try and help me again, I'll make you wish the Dark Lord would come and kill you instead."

Severus's threat only served to make Harry grow increasingly angry and as the Slytherin went to shove past him he muttered, "To hell you don't need my help. I'll remember that when you're hanging upside down wishing you could disappear."

Severus spun around so fast he would have fallen over if his balled up fist hadn't hit its mark square in Potter's face. While the hit did not surprise Harry, the force behind it did and he went flying several feet away, red-faced and angry. But that was hardly anything compared to the fury shown on Severus's face.

"You'll regret that Potter. When I get my wand back, you'll be wishing I'd killed you," he hissed before turning and stalking away.

He would show him. Black could wait, after all there was nothing he could do against him in his currant condition anyways. But he would have revenge against Potter. It was here when Severus discovered the upside to returning to school. Without Black there, it would be simple to get his revenge. One way or the other.

Despite his anger and the run-in with Harry, Severus did not forget his original intent. He was going to find out how long he'd been asleep.

When he made it to the kitchen, he found only Molly Weasley there, which would make this a whole lot easier. She looked up when he entered.

"Hello dear, are you feeling all right?" she asked. There was an odd tone to her voice, like she wanted to say something else. "Are you hungry?"

Actually now that he though about it, he was. With a nod he took a seat at the vacated table. "How long was I asleep for?" he asked simply.

"A little while. It's morning right now, you fell unconscious last night," she said kindly. After placing breakfast before him she stopped and looked sadly down at him. "Severus, I'm sorry for how we've been treating you, I…it wasn't right. We're just not used to you being like this. Sirius…"

But Severus didn't hear nor care about the rest of what she said. He simply ignored her and nodded when it sounded like she was no longer speaking. He allowed himself a smirk when she turned away. If they thought their apologies mattered to him, then they were sorely mistaken. He couldn't care less if they were sorry or not.

All he needed was himself. He would find out how to turn himself back so whatever they thought of him now wouldn't matter in the long run anyways. Besides, he doubted he was going to get out of going to Hogwarts, which meant he had some planning to do. Most importantly would be how he was going to appear at ease in a place he hardly knew. But it would come to him.

After all, he was a Slytherin.


	15. Chapter 15

New Chapter! Hello peoples! I just woke up and amupdating this now and...um...I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Chapter 15

Severus was sitting in the library reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. It surprised him really that anyone would knock to come in, but that didn't matter right now. Slipping a book from the pile next to him on top of the one he was reading, Severus glanced towards the door.

"What?" he snapped.

Lupin walked in briskly with the air of someone prepared for a long fight. He sighed and sat down in front of Severus. "Severus, as you know there is about half a week left until you start school once more with the others."

"Yeah," Severus sneered. What was Lupin getting at? There was something that told him this wasn't the only reason Lupin was here.

"Well, we, the other Order members and I, feel it would be in your best interest if you did not go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. We feel that in the case that you really are in danger it would be best if you only left here when you were going to Hogwarts."

Eyes snapping in anger, Severus jumped to his feet. "I am not a fool, I would not get attacked simply by walking through the street." His eyes were flashing in anger, but he was also wary. He still did not believe this warranted Lupin coming here specifically to see him just to tell him.

"There may be Death Eaters out to kill you. It is possible that you were transformed like this because it would make you an easier target."

"As much as I'd love the idea that I'm that powerful as an adult, I highly doubt that they would do that."

"Severus it's-"

"Dumbledore's orders?" Severus snapped quickly. "Do you imbeciles not even have minds of your own!"

"Dumbledore simply suggested it. We are the ones who made the final decision," Remus sighed and stood up. It appeared to Severus as if he was readying himself should the boy attack him. "The reason I came here myself, which I'm sure you're wondering, is because I wanted to request that you work with me on something we will undoubtedly be practicing in class at least once during the coming year."

"What could I possibly need to practice?" Severus snapped. "And I don't think you need help on anything."

"We will be working with boggarts at least once this year and-"

"No," Severus stated flatly. His face was pale and he was now glaring viciously at the man in front of him.

"Severus I know-"

"No. I am not going to. And when that class comes, I assure you I won't be there."

"Severus, it is not something you can simply ignore. If we practice over the summer, even just a little bit, you wouldn't have to worry-"

"If you think I'm going to have another class of students laughing their heads off at me, then you're even crazier than I previously thought. I already had Potter and Black laughing their heads off about it, I don't need people who see me as a teacher thinking the same thing," Severus's voice rose in pitch as he continued talking. It had been a disaster the last time he'd tried to take on a boggart in DADA class.

Remus sighed once more, but didn't look like he was ready to give up the fight. "You do realize, don't you Severus, that to do this extra practice would require you your wand? And that by doing this, I would allow you to keep it around."

This made Severus think. If he did get his wand back it would give him time to get at least a little revenge on Black before he left. Maybe he did need to practice how to repel a boggart anyways… He saw Remus smile and glared at him viciously.

"Fine, but only if I get to keep my wand with me all the time," Severus offered.

"Deal," Lupin agreed. "We can start later around four o'clock, we've found a boggart in one of the upstairs rooms and it'll be perfect." Severus nodded and Remus turned to leave. But he stopped at the door and glanced over his shoulder, "Oh and Severus, you are allowed to keep your wand but if you use any of the spells in that dark arts book you were reading, I'll be forced to talk it away again."

The man left the room with the glare of a furious Severus fixed on the door. Stupid know-it-all Lupin.

When the time came around, Severus headed out of the library and down the hall. It was then he realized he wasn't all too sure where he was supposed to be going.

After wandering around for a quarter of an hour, Severus began to get truly annoyed. It was because of this that he didn't see another person coming down the hall and bumped right into them. Falling backwards due to the much larger size of the person he'd hit, Severus let out several swears.

He looked up to see Sirius Black glancing down at him curiously. "Tell me you're not lost again."

"I'm not," Severus snapped, getting to his feet. "And even if I am, it's only because Lupin didn't tell me where to go."

"Need help?" Sirius asked. The question was obviously not meant out of the kindness of his heart, it seemed more like he was asking simply to see if Severus would agree.

Well, let's see his face when I do. "If you can even find the way in your own house." He smirked at the slight surprise that registered on Black's face. The look was worth having to deal with him until they found Lupin.

Quickly regaining his composure, Sirius led the way. Severus followed him, smirking at his back. But after another fifteen minutes had passed, Severus heaved a sigh of annoyance.

"Do you even know where we are?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course. Though I'm not sure entirely where Remus would be," Sirius snapped. "He mentioned working with you on something, but I didn't figure, I'd end up having to take you there."

Severus was nearly shocked by Black's attitude. He was being…civil. Severus was tempted to mock him on it, but decided he'd rather not have one of the people he hated most sit in while he attempted to repel a boggart. For an attempt it would be indeed and Black did not need to see that. Perhaps if he didn't mock him, then Black wouldn't feel inclined to stay.

"And you laughed at me for getting lost," Severus scoffed.

"I'm not lost," Sirius said matter-of-factly. But there was something in his voice that hinted he was indeed not sure where they were going.

Five minutes later.

"We're lost aren't we?"

"We are not lost!"


	16. Chapter 16

(HUGE smile) MOVIE! I'm seeing the GoF movie today and am therefore very happy, don't mind me.

So anyways, here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 16

"This house isn't even that big!" Severus exclaimed. "You'd think you'd know every nook and cranny, but no! You have to go and get us lost!"

Sirius simply growled, but refused to look back at the Slytherin. "I am not lost. And if it's so easy to get around why haven't you figured it out already?"

"I don't live here. I have no intention of ever considering this…house…my home," Severus said with contempt.

It had been over half an hour since Severus had run into Sirius and they still hadn't come any closer to figuring out where Remus was waiting. The biggest miracle, however, was not that they were so lost, but that they hadn't ripped each other apart yet. Though that may have been due to the fact that they were both trying very hard to figure a way out of there and back into a part of the house they knew.

"Are we there yet?" Severus asked in a mocking tone. At this rate they wouldn't have time for Remus's lesson anyways, he might as well get some amusement out of it. Especially since Black didn't seem willing to go after him.

…

"So Black…are we there yet?"

"You know what!" Sirius growled, spinning around. "If you don't quit asking me that I'm going to-"

Severus started whistling and began to ignore him. Black could tie him up if he wanted to, it wouldn't do him any good. Besides, Severus considered this part of his revenge. As long as kept his temper there was no way this would work against him.

"Are we-"

"_Silencio!_" Sirius flicked his wand at Severus. The Slytherin growled as he realized he could no longer speak, of course, due to the spell this sound wasn't heard. Stupid Black!

Then again…this did mean he was really getting to him. Severus resisted the urge to laugh even though he knew it wouldn't be heard anyways.

"Sirius? Hey Sirius!" A call came from up ahead of them.

Damnit! Severus repeated nearly every swear he could think of in his head. The only thing that kept him from saying them out loud was the fact that he would look like a total idiot talking with no sound coming out.

"Um…hello Harry," Sirius greeted. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I was just looking around…what are you doing with Snape?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Severus couldn't tell if he was being suspicious of Black trying to attack him or of himself because of the fight they'd gotten into. The Slytherin gave Sirius a pointed look that clearly said, 'Ask him where we are?'

"I am not lost," Sirius told him. He growled at the smirk that appeared on the boy's face. "Fine! Already, fine! Harry, do you know where Remus is?"

"You're lost?" Harry asked with a laugh. "But you live here."

"I know, I know! Please, Harry, tell me you know where he is."

"Yeah sure, follow me."

Severus grew more and more annoyed and anxious as he followed after the two Gryffindors. This was not a good thing! What if they stayed! Neither Black nor Potter would let him live it down if they saw whatever his stupid boggart turned into!

Suddenly Severus started making stomping noises. When Sirius glanced back at him he began walking normally with an innocent look on his face. This was repeated several times until…

"You know what Snape!"

"We're here," Harry announced, opening a door to a room Severus and Sirius must have passed more than ten times. Remus was sitting inside reading quietly.

He looked up, startled. "What happened?" he asked, obviously fearful of what the answer might be.

Sirius flicked his wand at Severus, allowing the boy to speak again. "I'm sorry Remus, I was trying to-"

"Get us lost? I would think you at least knew your way around your own house. And one more thing; are we here yet?" Severus's voice was incredibly cocky, even for him.

Sirius twitched.

"Was there anything either of you needed?" Remus asked Harry and Sirius politely.

"No, no really. Though, what are you guys doing anyways?" Harry asked.

"I am helping Severus out with something, and no I will not tell you what it is," Remus told him when Harry opened his mouth. Harry and Sirius left after a few minutes and Remus turned his attention to the Slytherin glaring at him darkly. He pulled a wand out of his robes and handed it to Severus.

"Good," Severus muttered.

"Now, we'll only have time to try a couple of times, but we can practice once more tomarrow. Since I'm sure you already know in your mind what is needed of you, I won't waist your time explaining it." He walked over to a cupboard on the opposite end of the room. All of the furniture in the room had been pushed to the side, leaving an open space. "Ready?"

"Of course," Severus snapped. He braced himself as Remus opened the cupboard.

In the back of his mind, Severus though he heard the door open. "Hey, Remus, I forgot. Mrs. Weasley wanted me to tell you-"

But the voice didn't really register as the fog that was the boggart began to take shape. It turned into a wickedly smirking James Potter. Wand raised he stepped forward, "Look at you Snivellus, you can't even defend against the simplest thing I throw at you! Maybe I should teach you to have more respect for-"

But the form of James Potter started to change shape and formed into a man Severus had only seen in strange flashbacks he'd only gotten since he woke up with his memory erased. The figure was wearing a hooded cloak and had a face like a snake. "Ssseverusss, you have failed me. All thisss time, suspecting othersss of being disssloyal, when it wasss you…"

Severus backed up. This was undoubtedly the Dark Lord. He raised his wand, but couldn't think of the spell. As the shape shifted once more it formed into a combination of the two, Severus felt his anger and fear grow. James Potter's face smirked down at him, but his cloak was exactly that of the Dark Lord's as was the cruel glimmer in his eyes.

Anger rivaled with fear in Severus's mind. How dare they make him feel afraid. James Potter who'd been haunting him since he first arrived at Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord who'd ruined it afterwards!

Raising his wand, Severus remembered the spell, but as the figure of his hated rival combined with a man who had made him due so much, Severus couldn't think of any way to make this situation funny. What if…what if…what if…! Severus took another involuntary step backwards.

His back slammed into the wall he hadn't realized he'd been close to. The figure loomed over him and he closed his eyes tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

I'm not sure how smooth this chapter went in comparison to the others so if anyone has any opinions on that matter it would be most appreciated.

And I had an awesome time at the movies! They did a great job on the effects, and while there was a bit left out, I didn't seem to mind once the movie got going. My favorite scene was a certain on with Snape, I'm sure those who've seen the movie will know what I'm talking about, but I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't.

Chapter 17

Suddenly there was a rushing sound. Severus did not open his eyes right away. It was two hands on his shoulders shaking him lightly that eventually brought him to open them. Lupin was holding his shoulders.

"Severus, it's not real. You know this. James is gone now and Voldemort can not get you here," Remus told him gently.

Flinching at the name, Severus looked down. That had been awful. Even the first time he came in contact with a boggart he had done better than that! Shrugging Remus's hands off, he turned away angrily. He was facing the corner of the room and glaring at the floor.

"I told you I won't do this!" Severus said angrily. "If I couldn't before, what makes you think I can now! I'm not going to go to that class Lupin! I'll skip every one of your stupid lessons if I have to!"

He spun around swiftly, ready to leave the room when he saw the two people he didn't want to see most in the world standing in the doorway. Severus took an involuntary step back, face contorted with rage.

"Go ahead and laugh at me then!" he shouted before shoving them out of his way and running down the hall.

Arg! How stupid could he be! Why did he always make the same mistakes! Always. He would let his guard down and in would come tons of people to see it. He'd started thinking that it was a good thing he couldn't remember what had happened in his life, but now that idea was coming back, wand a-glow.

Every time he agreed to something he didn't want to do he ended up regretting it. And for some reason there always seemed to be Black or Potter there to see it. Even in this time that was the case, the only difference was that it was a different Potter.

Practice for boggarts? Lupin could forget it! There was no way he would put himself through that again.

The boggart. And here we find the reason Severus was shaking head to foot as he ran through the halls of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Why had it effected him so damn much! He was not afraid of James Potter! He wasn't! He wouldn't allow himself to be! That stupid Gryffindor would not win in the end, he would make sure of that. He couldn't lose…and yet…

He already had, hadn't he? James Potter was dead and there was no way he would ever be able to do anything about it. The single hope that he had somehow managed to get him back before he died seemed impossible. Black wouldn't have been nearly so cocky and superior around him if Severus had actually managed to win at least once.

In his haste, Severus lost track of where he was going and tripped, flying forward. He gave a shout of surprise when he hit the ground. But, climbing to his feet and realizing no one was around, Severus continued along at a much slower pace. He now had no idea where he was, but as his thoughts continued to plague him, he didn't really care.

But that other figure. The Dark Lord, obviously. It had to be a vision from the part of his past he couldn't remember. But why in the name of Slytherin would he have joined a person he was so afraid of! It would be like suddenly becoming friends with Potter and starting a club and that was as unlikely to happen as Black dancing around in a tutu and singing and ode to Slytherin. …!

Revenge scheme! Severus wondered momentarily if that would be possible before answering himself with a 'Duh' and 'of course.' And if he couldn't think of anything he could always check out the library. But then again…

Doing this to Black would mean he'd also have to see him. And quite frankly, he'd rather not see Black again unless it was insulting him as the train to Hogwarts left.

Finally Severus stopped walking and leaned against a wall. The house of Black was so damn confusing! He knew for a fact it wasn't really all that big, but yet he was lost in it once again. At the very least, due to the fact that Black couldn't even find his way around there wasn't much of a chance of anyone else finding him.

Though, he couldn't stay here forever. Glancing down, Severus realized he had his wand, which was clutched tightly in his fist. He'd completely forgotten about it. Stretching out his fingers first, he waved his wand and performed the spell to tell time. Hmpf! It was almost the time when Weasley would serve dinner. If he headed back now, he could pretend he'd simply gone to his room and that none of this had ever happened.

That would work. It would also fit in with his plan of showing Black that he wasn't affected by him in the least. Severus turned around quickly and started back the way he had come. It shouldn't take him too long, after all, he hadn't been turning too many corners.

Severus, amazingly, seemed to remember more of the house due to his intense distress than when he was paying complete attention to it…weird. Well it did mean that he didn't miss dinner…it also meant that he was just in time to be the last one walking in once everyone was sitting down.

Remus looked rather surprised to see him as did Harry and Sirius, but he completely ignored all three and sat down at his usual seat. They wouldn't see him acting any different just because of some stupid boggart!

As they all began to eat, Severus took on the task of completely ignoring everyone around him. It was something he'd grown skilled at. Then there was one question that did catch his attention.

"Remus," it was the mudblood who was talking, "We know you're teaching DADA, but who's going to teach potions? I mean since Professor Snape well…"

"I'm not really sure whom Dumbledore has in mind. I believe he may ask the person who taught before Severus to come out of retirement," Lupin answered her.

"Why did he stop teaching?"

"Because he was an idiot," Severus answered her off with that vicious statement. "The fool couldn't do anything right when it came to event the simplest potion."

"Well…I admit he wasn't the best teacher…Dumbledore fired him the second you joined our side and agreed to teach," Remus said with a slight laugh.

"Oh! But…that doesn't seem like something Dumbledore would do…" Hermione stated.

"When it comes to his students, there's a lot Dumbledore would do…"

Severus snorted with contempt at this, but did not insert his opinion.

"And I may have been exaggerating about him. The professor was quite glad to retire. And he was not really that incompetent. Just when in comparison to his replacement who could out-brew him in his fourth year…"

"I am right here!" Severus snapped at him. Lupin kept glancing at him warily. As if would jump up and start hexing them all any second now. It was really starting to bother him. How weak did Lupin think him, that he would lose control so easily!

"You know Severus," Remus said contemplatively, "I have never met someone so disinclined to accept a compliment as you."

"I don't need you to compliment me, especially when I already know it! I already know where my strengths are," he told the werewolf icily, putting extra emphasis on the word strengths.

He pushed away from the table a bit harder than he'd meant to and only barely managed to catch the chair before it fell over. He glared at the twin Weasleys had seen and started snickering. With one final glare at anyone who happened to be looking at him, Severus left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about the wait. I meant to get this out sooner. Oh and yay! This is now the longest story I have on ff. Cheers for me. Anyways I'll try to update sooner next time and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18

"I hate my life," Severus growled as he stalked back and forth in his room. Back and forth, back and forth. As if pacing would help him with this new problem.

Just yesterday had been his disastrous effort with the boggart. It made him angry to simply think about what had happened. It made him angry at how he'd reacted to the stupid thing in the first place. It made him angry that he'd agreed to it. He did not want to think about the fact that Potter and Black had seen his boggart transform and what it transformed into.

Why though! He didn't even know that that was what the Dark Lord looked like, it was just a feeling he had. And why was he so afraid of him!

But as this problem buzzed around in his head, another made him pace even faster. Today was the day when those fools went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and his. And he wasn't the only one staying at the house.

Oh no, there were three other people here. Black was here because of him being a fugitive or something. Severus hadn't wanted it to seem like he cared, so he'd completely ignored that explanation.

Potter was here because he was a little Golden Boy and the wizarding world's protector. If he ever tried to 'protect' Severus again he'd find the experience quite unpleasant. Severus Snape did not need protecting from anyone. Least of all from his greatest rival/enemy's son.

And of course, Lupin was here. He had said it was because he wanted to make sure there was no fighting, but Severus had a feeling that the werewolf wanted to try and convince him to fight the boggart again. Hah! Like he was ever going to go near another boggart again! Certainly not because Lupin wanted it.

So that brought Severus back to his original plan. He needed to keep them all away from him until everyone else came back. For this he'd already locked him door with a strong spell that could not be broken by a mere _alohomora. _There was also another spell set up with a nasty surprise for whoever even tried to unlock the door. No way was he coming out.

But…just in case he sat on his bed facing the door. It was Lupin's loss that he'd given Severus his wand back. Now, the only question was what he was going to do for the next couple of hours. In his infinite stupidity he'd forgotten to get more books from the library earlier.

So now he was just sitting here…facing the door…as if someone was going to leap out and attack him any minute…….Wow, what a brilliant Slytherin he was. Leaping to his feet, Severus began pacing again.

He could always…Yes! That was it. If he set the spells back up after he left, they would think he was still in there. That way he could go to the library without Lupin looking for him. Maybe he could make them a bit more obvious, just in case they didn't notice it right away…

Deciding that this might work, Severus proceeded to do what he'd planned. After making sure the outer level of protection was an easily-detectable spell he snuck down the hallways. As long as he didn't get caught on the way.

While he was going it crossed Severus's mind that he wasn't breaking any rules this time, so he didn't need to sneak. They wouldn't be mad at him for going to the library right? As long as he didn't let Lupin talk him into fighting the boggart again, he'd be just fine.

Upon making it to the library Severus decided to try a different section. Maybe a book on transfiguration. After all, he had been turned into a child, maybe he could be transfigured into an adult. But that still left the problem of his memories.

Severus pulled out a book and only read one line before sighing in agitation. Gods! He hated transfiguration. He wasn't bad at it, really, but James Potter excelled in that class and when Potter was good in something he tended to show off. The Slytherin had to force himself to let go of the book at this point because his knuckles were white due to how hard he'd been clenching it.

Well, that didn't make the subject useless. And he was still good enough at it to understand what the books were talking about most of the time so it was worth looking through.

But Severus didn't get to far in his research when a voice above him made him jump in surprise. "Hm…I didn't think you respected the subject enough to try that. I thought you were sticking with potions and dark arts." It was Lupin's voice.

"I don't want to be here," Severus growled. "I don't belong here like this. I will turn myself back. …how the heck did you know I was here!"

"Severus, I have known you for over twenty years. I've learned by now that when things are obvious with you there's definitely something more there. I am glad I noticed the hidden spell though," this last statement was said with a stern glare.

"You said I could not use dark spells or the spells in that book. Well the one on my door fits into neither category," his voice was curt.

"I know that delaying what I want to say will only annoy you so I won't. Severus I really feel it's in your best interests to work with the boggart again."

"No," Severus said flatly.

"I do not have to ask this time. We had a deal and I will be your teacher in less than a week."

This made Severus twitch. Stupid Lupin! He was twenty years later in time, yet the marauders still seemed to find ways to control him! Damn them! Curse words repeated themselves in Severus's mind.

A growl managed to escape Severus's throat before he could manage to talk, "Fine…but if I can't get the hang of it by the time school starts, then I'm not trying to in your stupid class."

"That's fair enough."

Severus went with Remus to the room they'd been in with the boggart before. Once more he felt his…and Black's…stupidity when he realized how close the room was to the library.

Lupin opened the cupboard door once more and Severus felt himself step back again in a repeat of what happened last time. Not a minute later and Remus was shutting the cupboard door. It had been exactly the same as last time, except this time there was no Potter and Black standing in the doorway.

"Now Severus the most important part is to find a way to laugh at the situation," Remus told him gently.

"Hmpf," Severus snorted, turning away from him. "Make a combination of Potter and the Dark Lord funny," he growled. Just as he said it he realized that it really did sound ridiculous. "Look, just because the idea of Potter being a death eater or the Dark Lord is funny, doesn't mean that'll help against a boggart!"

"If that's the case, we should get more help in finding a way to make that look funny," Remus said innocently.

"No! I am not letting them-no!" But Lupin was already out the door.

Stupid Gryffindors! He hated them! Severus made a note to himself to hex any of them that came within ten feet of him once he was at school. And maybe he could smash their stupid hourglass too. Though…he needed to make sure no one knew it was him…


	19. Chapter 19

Big thanks to all reviewers, as usual, and I'm glad so many people like my story. Not too much to really say here, just for those who are waiting for it, Hogwarts will be coming probably within the next five chapters, though you never know...

Chapter 19

Severus sat grumpily in one of the pushed-aside chairs in the room. He did consider trying to leave, but figured if there was anything worse than what he was about to go through, it was having Potter and Black know he'd run away from them.

So there he sat in the chair with one of the darkest expressions he'd had in a long time. But on the bright side, since Lupin would be teaching at the school, the Slytherin would have plenty of time to get back on him. Though, that still did not solve his problem of knowing that Potter and black were in the room when this happened.

After a few minutes Severus heard footsteps at the door. He could tell there was more than one person, but refused to turn and look in the direction of the door. "I didn't agree to this," he stated in a voice much calmer than he felt.

"Severus, you agreed to let me help you with the boggart, and if I think they can help, then that will be included in the instruction," it was Lupin's voice, but Severus still refused to turn around.

"I don't see how they could be of help, except maybe I might get so distracted that I forget about the Potter-Dark Lord hybrid."

"Now would be the perfect time to practice. No one else is in the house and Sirius and Harry have promised to keep this between us."

Severus snorted in disbelief.

"We really won't tell anyone," Potter's voice came to him.

Severus glared at the wall he was facing, as if he could burn a whole in it through which he could escape. "What use will you be? I know how to do the stupid spell, I'm not a fool."

"There's always a way to see humor in…"

"Maybe if that humor is a tangible form, which it would need to be to combat a boggart. I find the idea of James Potter being the Dark Lord incredibly amusing, but that certainly isn't something tangible."

"Well, the only way James would have worn that outfit is for a prank," Sirius spoke up for the first time.

Severus spun around to stare hard at the three in front of him. "And that would be amusing to me? I assure you that the idea of Potter about to cause a prank does not amuse me in the least. If you consider the most likely target of this kind of a joke."

"Stop being so negative. We're trying to help."

"You, of all people, expect me to believe that you actually desire to help me? Oh yes, the famous Black kind of help. What is it this time? A broom meant to wait until its rider is fifty feet in the air before bucking them, a spell to make people choke whenever they try to insult the wrong house…or perhaps you wish to get me eaten by a werewolf!" Severus's voice had grown louder with each event he listed.

"Believe me Black, I am quite glad not knowing what happened in my sixth and seventh year if the previous five have any indication. I'll not stand here while laugh at me cowering from the form of your dead friend."

The three Gryffindors stared at him in silence.

Turning toward the cupboard, before any of them could object, he waved his wand to open it. The form stepped out and transformed much faster than it usually did.

"You have always been afraid of me. From the moment we first met, you couldn't think straight whenever I came near. I'm what you've always hated in yourself, yet I make you angry because of how much you fear me…" the voice went on and on.

Severus felt his thoughts screaming for him to get himself under control. He could not let this…thing…scare him so much. He didn't want it to. He didn't want this thing to come any closer. But it did all of those things.

All he wanted was for it to go away. He wanted everything to go away. He wanted to stop being afraid. To stop yelling at himself for things he did. He wanted to stop hearing James Potter's voice, sneering, in his head whenever someone was better than him. He wanted the voice of the Dark Lord to stop whispering to him whenever he felt so angry and knew he could actually kill someone.

He wanted it to go away. Just go away! Stop it! Why wouldn't they just die and leave him alone!

Yet, part of his mind remembered what time he was in. The Dark Lord was alive, but James Potter was, in fact, dead. And the face this creature had was not that of the Dark Lord, but that of a Potter.

"Riddikulus," he whispered, pointing his wand at the thing that was only several feat away from him.

It fell backwards and hit the floor with a thud. Dirt seemed to materialize and completely covered the form. A tomb stone dropped out of nowhere on top of the dirt pile. It read: R.I.P.; James Potter; Dark Lord, he was not.

Severus waved his wand again and the form disappeared inside the cupboard.

"You think the idea of James being dead is funny?" Sirius asked angrily from behind him.

"It's not quite as amusing as the idea of you being dead, but I suppose I'll just have to wait," Severus sneered, turning around.

"Well, I suppose that's one way of combating a boggart," Remus said. "I am disappointed that it came to that for you to get rid of it, but I am glad you did find something that worked."


	20. Chapter 20

Wow, I have over one hundred reviews now...I've never gotten that many. Thanks so very much to all my loyal reviewers. Now, this chapter won't have much happening, but I'm sure you can guess what'll come next time I update.

Chapter 20

It wasn't until he heard the commotion of everyone coming back, that Severus realized he had never checked to see what they were getting him. They must already know what classes he was going to be in and…oh crap!

Severus had never even seen his O.W.L. results. This whole time he'd been so worked up that he hadn't asked about it and if they got his supplies, that meant they already knew and AHH! What had he gotten into and how had he done!

Leaping off of his bed, the Slytherin shot out of the room and down the hall. How could he trust those Gryffs to put him in something he liked? What if they kept him in Herbology or worse…what if they made him stay in Divination? There would be hell to pay if he ended up in anything stupid!

When he skidded to a stop downstairs, Severus realized they must have gone to the kitchen and ran in that direction. Upon arriving there he heard excited voices inside. Opening the door calmly, he walked inside. There were piles of supplies in different corners of the room. Apparently they'd gotten everything mixed up and were having a hard time telling who's supplies were who's.

"Ah, Severus, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She bustled over to him carrying a few bags. "Yours were the easiest to get together." She handed him the bags.

"How do you know what classes I'm in?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well we'd forgotten about that. We had to floo the school from the Leaky Cauldron. Professor McGonagall went through the files and found what you had decided to take last year." She pulled a slip of paper from one of the bags and handed it to him.

Looking at it, Severus realized it had his owl results on it as well as his schedule. Quickly scanning over the grades he realized he'd done alright. He had Es for almost everything. He'd gotten an A in Herbology and an O in Potions. His DADA grade was a…EE? How had he not gotten an O! Oh yeah. They'd had the practical after the written portion and he'd been pretty distressed by that time.

Still…Well, the classes he was in were: DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, CoMC, and Ancient Runes. That was good. Sort of. He supposed it was what he would have chosen since they had apparently put him in the classes he had chosen before.

So, now what. He really wanted to get away from all of these…people. Though, curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to see what the others got. He couldn't be in that many classes with them, could he?

"Hey, Snape, what'd you get for grades?" the youngest Weasley boy called over to him. He obviously wanted to see if he'd done better than him.

"You mean you didn't already look?" Severus sneered.

"Mum wouldn't let us!"

"I wonder why Ronald," Hermione told him sarcastically. "Besides he probably did better than you," she added playfully.

"Though not better than you, eh…" he'd almost called her a mudblood. It wasn't so much that he cared what she thought, but with so many of them around, it'd be completely idiotic to try. "I'm just hoping I don't end in too many classes with you."

"The feeling's mutual," Ron told him. The two walked over to him. Potter was apparently in conversation about something, so the two seemed to be on their own.

"What?" he snapped.

"We wanted to see what you're in. Will you show us?"

"Heh, suit yourself." He tossed the sheet of paper at them.

"Wow, that's not bad," Hermione told him.

"You're in Care of Magical Creatures!" Ron gasped.

"What's it to you?" Severus growled. Stupid Gryffindors. He should have known anything he did would shock them and make them angry at him for no reason, well he'd show them!

"We just didn't think you were into that kind of thing, is all," Hermione told him, her voice confused.

"Something wrong with magical creatures? They're pretty cool. Though," he sighed, "We probably won't be doing thestrals yet."

"You haven't done them? How do you know what they are?"

"I believe it would take a blind person not to see them every year pulling the carriages. Even though most people can't see them, they're still always there. Besides, Hagrid introduced me to a few when I wasn't…busy."

They turned to look at each other in confusion. "Wait, Hagrid wasn't a teacher during your time was he?" Ron asked.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean he wasn't there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving before the stupidity around me becomes contagious."

"What!"

"I believe that comment was clear," Severus told him icily. Grabbing his stuff and whipping the schedule out of Hermione's hand, he left the room.

Well, school was about to start and that meant he had a lot of preparing to do. Most especially was getting his revenge on Black before he left the house and was no longer able to get to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone, here's the new update! I'm sorry for the time it took to get it out. First I was busy over vacation and then I updated an old story or two and one of my new ones. Never-the-less, here's the update for you. I'll probably have another chapter out in a week. Review and I'll try for in a day or two.

Chapter 21

It was time to leave to go to Hogwarts. Severus could hardly keep from bursting out laughing at the chaos and pandemonium about him. This would make his day and might even last him all the way through until he made it to the school. One might say that this chaos was all his fault, which it wasn't! …sort of…kinda…not really…so, maybe most of it was his fault! The point was anyone who would potentially blame him was rather busy at the moment.

At first it had started off as his problem. He hadn't been able to think of anything good to do to Black before he left and his time had been running out quick. So instead he'd decided to implement an idea he'd gotten before.

He'd spelled a small figurine to look like Black dressed in a ballerina tutu. This floated through the air following its counterpart. Every time Black tried to say something, the figurine would say 'I love Slytherin!' The volume would rise depending on how loud Black was talking.

It had started out as a minor annoyance, but had quickly grown into something more since Molly Weasley was already at her wit's end with school about to start. Black had tried tons of ways to get the thing to shut up or to stop following him, but nothing could deter Severus's little prank. After getting completely furious, Black had refused to help until he could get rid of the stupid thing, not that you could hear him; the figurine just started talking louder and louder.

After this, Fred and George had decided to help him. It didn't work so well. The figurine, which had only been about half a foot tall, was now fives times that size and getting in the way of everyone. The two Weasley pranksters became less and less help as they realized the brilliance in the design and began trying to figure out how it worked.

Severus had watched this all from as far away as possible. He had his stuff with him and was all to ready to leave once everyone else got over their problems. It's not like he was the one acting like a child. He was acting plenty mature enough, besides, he was only sixteen, he could act his age if he wanted to.

Downstairs the sound of the door opening made its way up to Severus. He wondered who would possibly be crazy enough to come inside this house right now. His question was answered as he saw Lupin coming up the stairs towards him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"While I don't think Molly appreciates it, I have to say, that was a good job," Lupin told him. His face grew serious though. "Now, I have discussed it with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and we thought it would be best to let you decide."

"Decide what?" Severus asked warily.

"If you would like the rest of the school to know who you really are. You have several options: we can simply have you come in the with the rest of the students and let you explain it to those of your house, we can also announce it if you would rather not tell them yourself, or your final option is a combination of potions and spells to disguise your true appearance and have you in as a new student."

Severus was not too sure he liked any of those options, but if he had to pick… "I'll stay as myself, but don't make an announcement. Rumors spread and I believe I'd prefer not to have the entire hall stare at me at once."

"You're okay with rumors that will likely evolve from not hearing it truly explained?"

"Yes." Why should he care what they thought of him anyways? No matter what they did, as long as the Marauders weren't there, nothing could be worse than his own school days.

"Alright, let's go, I think I hear everything calming down, down there," with that Lupin headed down the stairs, Severus right behind him. This was going to be interesting.

The trip to King's Cross went by without a hitch, it was amazing how orderly everything went once the original pandemonium had been sorted out. Severus received several glares which he only smirked at. He did deserve it after all, but, then again, so did they. Heh. Upon arriving on Platform 9¾ the chaos once reigned again. Farewells and all sorts of other things were going on, it was rather amusing to watch.

"Please try to stay out of trouble," Lupin whispered to him before announcing to them all that he'd see them at school and departing.

Severus double-checked to make sure he had all his stuff. He did. Mrs. Weasley had been nice to him, so he bothered to glance at her to show he was leaving before he separated from the group. He shoved his way through the crowd and got to the train. Now it was time to find an empty compartment.

As he went through the train, he received several odd stares from people who bothered to look out their compartment windows while he was walking past. Finally he arrived at a compartment that had no people in it, he slipped inside. Shoving all his stuff away he sat down and glared out the window.

Now that he was actually here and going to school he was rather nervous. School had never been fun for him and now that he knew no one it was bound to be pretty bad. All he could think about was what could possibly happen if people decided they wanted revenge for what he had done to them as a teacher. Well, he could take them if need be. If Potter and Weasley were all this school had to offer, then he could take anyone in it.


	22. Chapter 22

Yes, I know, I'm a bad bad author. Bad! It's taken months for the update and I planned onit only being...a week. Um...I'm sorry? Yeah, so...here's the new chapter...and I really do apologize forthe wait.

Chapter 22

Severus glared out the window of the train at those boarding outside. It made him angry. He'd been angry all summer, but this was a different kind of anger. It was the kind of anger he felt every time he got on this bus. The kind he felt every time he got up in the morning while at school.

He hated them. He hated people and everything about everyone.

Admittedly, this was an exaggeration. Sometimes those around him weren't so bad, but then again, sometimes they were… Memories of his last experiences on this train came back. All those times when Potter and Black would come and humiliate him in front of people, of him being helpless against the both of them together…

At probably the worst possible moment, the compartment door opened. In it stood a nervous looking Ginny Weasley. Potter and some other kid some other kid stood behind her, Potter looking annoyed, the other kid looking terrified.

"Um…Severus…" the Weasley girl didn't seem to like how this sounded and tried again, "Snape, would you mind if Harry and Neville sat in here. Most of the other places are full and they don't have anywhere to sit."

Severus turned his pitch black gaze towards them, eyes filled with hatred more fierce than they'd seen since in the past week. "If it's just most, then go sit with the ones that aren't full," he said coldly.

The other boy had now ducked behind Harry and looked even more terrified. Harry looked surprised and a bit angry. "I'm not sitting with Malfoy," he scoffed.

"Not that he'd let you anyways," Ginny snapped. She turned her attention back to Severus. "Come on, there's only you in here, let them sit."

"What about you?" he asked turning his head to look out the window and away from them.

"I'm a prefect, remember?"

Obviously Severus didn't. He couldn't even think of anything he cared less about, so that would explain why he didn't remember.

"Whatever. Just let them sit, they may be able to find some place else in a little bit," with that she walked away, not even looking back to see if she was obeyed.

Potter entered the cart, dragging the other boy with him. They sat down as far away from the dark Slytherin as the cart allowed. Neither seemed very inclined to say much, which was perfectly fine for Severus.

Looking out the window he saw, and felt, as the train began moving away from the station. Once more he felt that familiar sinking feeling that he was going back to the place he hated so much. Then again, he had hated living at Grimauld Place as well, so he didn't really have much to compare it to. That thought amused him.

It was a bitter amusement, but still, he found it funny, none-the-less. That he hated Hogwarts because Potter and Black were there, and he had hated Grimauld Place for exactly the same reason. Wow, his life sure did seem to revolve around them. …that thought disgusted him and he angrily shook his head.

He was not obsessed with them. Absolutely not. Except maybe a little. After all, most of his free time in school had been spent trying to find dark places to stay in so he could study without being bothered. He'd always been trying to find places to hide from them and to get back them. Then again, he'd kind o given up on revenge after his fourth year…

Severus lifted his head when he heard Potter suddenly speak, though he noticed the Gryffindor wasn't talking to him.

"Neville, it's fine. Were not even in class right now…" Potter told him.

Neville shook his head.

"You came to the Department of Mysteries with us. Everything was fine then, why does he make you so scared," Potter said with a glare and Severus. "Come on, even Lestrange didn't scare you!" he exclaimed.

The boy nodded slightly and sat up straighter. His face wasn't as scared as he met Severus's eyes.

Now the Slytherin was curious. "Which Lestrange?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Bellatrix," Potter told him with a glare.

Severus resisted the urge to cock his head to the side. Bellatrix? Wait… Severus could have yelled at himself for being stupid. Of course, Bellatrix had been going to marry Lestrange! He'd forgotten that everything like that would also have been long gone here as well.

He didn't, however, resist the urge to shudder when he realized they must mean Bellatrix Black.

"Don't mistake this for caring about your own situation," Severus told them suddenly. "But is Bellatrix even more…insane…than she used to be?"

Both boys looked slightly surprised at the question, but nodded vehemently.

"You should have seen her in school," he told them, turning his head out the window. He could tell they were rather frightened by the idea of a teenage Bellatrix. It frightened him too and he'd known her…

Severus now realized that he had acted practically civil towards the two and glared at them darkly, eyes just showing beneath his dark hair, which now covered them. Strange how he'd been able to say that so easily…

There was a bit of a commotion outside the cart that had all three boys turn to look at the door. It opened and Severus heard Potter growl angrily and sit up. Other noises of a slight scuffle as the other boy tried to drag him down again.

But Severus's attention was focused on the people in front of him. Well, only focused on one person in particular, really. He smirked.

"Malfoy…" he whispered smoothly. The blond boy raised an eyebrow.


	23. Chapter 23

Amazing! I finally got around to giving this story a new update! I greatly apologize to everyone reading this both for the fact that it took this long for an update and for the fact that this fic was last on my list of updates. But now I've finally managed to get them all updated within the last two months, so, hopefully things will progress more smoothly. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23

"So this is that person in Slytherin who you wouldn't answer me about before," Severus said, looking this new generation's Malfoy over. "I'd heard there was a Malfoy at the school, but never made the connection."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, glaring at his rival. But the blond boy wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention anymore.

"Professor Snape?" Draco said, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Severus," said boy corrected. He remained seated. "Tch, I guess it was too much to hope that there would be some competence in this generation," he muttered, looking out the window.

"What!" the other Slytherin snapped.

By now Harry had stepped back, curious about the interaction between the two Slytherins.

"I was just thinking that if I had originally gone to school in this time my life would have been way easier," Severus told him offhandedly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think you're so great?" the Malfoy heir asked.

Severus stood up without a word and began walking towards his fellow Slytherin. Heh, this would be fun if he could pull it off just right. Part of him really wanted to try and make friends with someone for once and this Malfoy kid was obviously the best choice. But he seemed far too stuck up for his own good. Maybe Severus could find a way to make this work…

Affecting his darkest air, Severus kept walking towards the already pale Slytherin, eyes glowing with a strange light. He kept his face as dark and menacing as possible while still keeping the look in his eyes that made it seem as if he could kill anyone and laugh about it. With his dark robes and darker expression it made his face look paler than usual and more like a vampire than any of them would have thought possible.

When he was almost a foot away from Malfoy the blond boy took a step back. But Severus didn't stop. Keeping the same slow pace he forced the other to take further steps back until they were both in the hallway.

In his head Severus was laughing evilly. He was almost done. Now that they were out in the hall he noticed two large boys who looked uncannily like the Crabbe and Goyle who had always followed Lucius around while he was still at school. Heh, the younger generation looked even stupider.

Closing the compartment door behind him, Severus turned back to the other Slytherin with the most menacing glare he could manage. When he noticed the other's slight trembling, he allowed himself another laugh in his head. Severus smirked before allowing his demeanor to instantly shift into its calmest and most neutral. It seemed almost as if a dark fog had been covering them all and had just shrunk back inside him.

Malfoy blinked in confusion at the suddenly non-threatening form before him. When Severus began snickering before bursting into full-on laughter, the boy glared at him.

"That's what I meant," Severus said, still wearing an amused expression. "I may have been able to get those a year younger than me with that look, but no one in my own year unless I was really in a bad mood. I didn't even have my wand out."

"You did that just to prove you think you're better?" Malfoy asked incredulously. His expression wasn't as angry now and was growing more and more curious.

"The point was to prove that I actually am better, but I'll forgive you for misinterpreting."

"You're a Slytherin, what were you doing with Potter?" the blond one asked, changing the subject. He began walking down the corridor of the train, obviously headed to his compartment.

"It was hardly by choice," Severus answered in disgust.

"Well, now that you have a choice, you should sit with a Slytherin." That was Slytherin for 'come sit with me' and Severus knew it.

"Alright, but can you ditch the thugs? They're making feel stupider."

Malfoy seemed reluctant for only a second before he ordered his usual companions to find someplace else to sit. He entered a compartment, completely ignoring the befuddlement of his two fellow Slytherins. They sat down in the no-longer-empty compartment.

As the only two in the compartment, the place was absolutely silent until one of them spoke. Sitting across from each other, they only continued to stare/glare.

"You didn't seem as surprised as I thought people would be upon realizing who I am," Severus mentioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Everyone else will be shocked," the blond boy answered. "I knew you would be here."

Quietly thinking this over, Severus finally concluded, "Lucius is a Death Eater. Well, that makes sense; he may have already been one at the time I remember. So…he told you?" The dark boy's eyes were piercing.

"Yes, but he was not very detailed. I knew you would be here in the form of someone my own age, but didn't know what to expect beyond that. Do you have your memories?"

Severus was surprised the boy would have even considered that, maybe he was more intelligent than he had originally given him credit for. "I know only what happened until the end of my fifth year. As such, it has been decided that that is the year I will return to until the way to turn me back is discovered."

"Alright."

After a few minutes, Severus remembered something he was almost embarrassed to have forgotten to ask.

"What's your name?"

The other boy almost smirked. "Draco."

((-))

Again, I'm sorry for the time it took to get this to you guys. I'll try to get better at updating and I hope there's some of you that are still reading this.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, look, a random update! I need to find something to dooooooooooooooo. I am so bored. /rant /whine

Chapter 24

"What's it like in the time you remember?" Draco asked after they'd been sitting in silence for a while.

Severus was surprised the other boy had waited so long to ask; it was obviously a huge part of the reason he had decided to talk to him. Well, that wasn't exactly something the darker of the two wanted to talk about. Although, there was probably some things he could talk about without the risk of showing any of his true emotions. Maybe he had been able to get away with that at Black's house, but he was at Hogwarts now and that meant pulling out the cold and completely uncaring attitude.

"Well, I was only a second year when your father was a seventh year so I can't tell you much about him," Severus started. "Hm…of course I'm sure you know who Bellatrix Black is?"

Draco shuddered dramatically, "She's my aunt."

"Well, she was pretty scary at school. A few years ahead of me, but everyone in Slytherin knew who she was; she was a Black. Even before she was a seventh year she was the leader of the Slytherin girls. That was after Narcissa left; she was leader then."

Another smirk from the blond boy.

"Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy produced you," Severus grimaced, "I am severely disappointed; I'd have thought they could do better." This earned him an angry look and he couldn't help the smirk. "And that is what we will be working on," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped, face shifting instantly.

"I'm your head of house in this time right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then it is my job to instruct you. First of all, never show emotion unless it's to manipulate someone. I've already told you that I think you're pathetic, so stop getting angry at me like a little Gryffindor."

That got him going, Severus thought with glee. The blond boy was on his feet and seemed to be trying to control himself. He found himself pleasantly surprised when the other teen just huffed and sat down, choosing to ignore him. Hah, this was way too easy… With a mental sigh, Severus stared out the window to watch scenery that was very familiar to him. After all, that was what he usually did during the rides to and from Hogwarts; stare outside. His mind wondered to the blond boy in the seat opposite him. This was weird, he thought. How could someone spawned from Lucius Malfoy be so…so…pathetic? Not that Severus didn't notice that Malfoy could show some potential, but at the moment, he was nothing.

Part of Severus informed him that he had only met a few people of this time. Who knew what everyone else was like? Yet, this boy had none of the obvious cruelty that the dark Slytherin had been able to sense from Lucius even as a second year. This Malfoy had probably been spoiled and was nowhere near cold. He angered easily, which was something Severus only did around those he hated the most.

"You never answered my question," came a voice suddenly.

"Which one was that?" Severus asked, though he knew quite well what he was talking about.

"What's it like in the time you remember?" Malfoy sneered. "You act as if you're so tough, well, what makes your time so great? How's it so special?"

"You misunderstand me," Severus sneered back. "There is nothing great about my time; it sucks. Our house is ruled by purebloods, not that I mind that, but snotty as they are they're nothing compared to the other houses. Gryffindor is the top house, and Ravenclaw is second to them. When people get picked on in my time, no one stops it. The teachers are hardly around and when they are they could care less. Student friendships last only so long as it's convenient." Part of Severus laughed that he'd used friendship in his description, but he doubted Malfoy would notice.

"Oh yeah? How do you know this time is any different?"

"Just a hunch."

"Even if you're right about that, what makes you think we're any less capable fighters?"

"Watch," Severus said as he got up. Opening the compartment door just a crack, he stuck his wand out and said a spell in his head. Closing the door immediately, he sat back. There was the sound of loud bangs as if the spell were still bouncing around, which it was. "That will keep bouncing off the walls for a while. It won't stop even when it hits people and, believe me, it hurts."

"What's your point?" Draco asked, though he seemed curious.

Severus smirked, "Well, in my time the hall would soon be filled with angry shouts and people trying to get back at whoever did it. Let's see what happens here."

There was a loud scream from the hall, obviously someone had just been hit. At the scream there were sounds of many compartment doors being opened and people asking what was wrong. Almost immediately the train was filled with shouts of pain and people screaming in fright.

A short laugh escaped Severus's lips. "I wonder if any of them know how to get rid of it?"

"No, but you do!" came an accusatory voice from the hallway. It was Hermione.

"Oh, it's you. Go away," Severus snapped.

"Get out here and get rid of that thing!" Hermione shouted at him. She ducked as a glowing ball of light shot past. "I know you put it out there; you're the only one who could."

"I don't listen to you, Granger."

"I'm a prefect, so you had better start."

"Get out of here mudblood, Severus doesn't have to listen to you," Draco snapped at her.

With an indignant shout, Hermione raised her wand and shot a body bind at the blond Slytherin. He fell down without a chance to respond.

Wow, that was pathetic, Severus thought. Shaking his head sadly, he stood up.

"Get out there and fix it," Hermione said darkly, "now!"

"I don't think so," Severus said smugly, "I think I may put another one out there, just to see what happens."

"No, you won't."

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione ducked and the ball zoomed into the compartment. With loud pings it began ricocheting off the walls. Fury covered Severus's face, mostly at himself, but before he got the chance to react she had slammed the door shut, forcing him to deal with it.

Loud swears could be heard coming from inside the compartment as people deemed it safe to come out. There was a band and a yelp of pain. Finally a mini explosion could be heard from inside. Severus slammed the door open, looking even angrier than most of them had ever seen him as an adult. His hair was quite ruffled and he was almost out-of-breath.

"You created it; you got to get rid of it," Hermione told him cheerfully, "nice job Severus." Gasps filled the corridor as people realized who they were staring at.

Severus growled angrily, fury resonating off of him. "We'll see what else I can create when I'm not in danger of blowing up this train along with myself," he whispered so that only she could hear him. Shooting a glare at the others in the train, he almost felt better when almost all of them ducked into their compartments.

"You won't dare with certain other people around," she told him, not backing down. "I have no problem with you defending yourself if a problem should arise, but I'm not going to let you take this out on everyone else."

"Try and stop me," he hissed, before slammed the door of his compartment door shut.


End file.
